Tuan Muda Uchiha
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?/the last chapter update!
1. Kau Yang Amat Ku Benci

**Disclaimer**: **Masashi Kishimoto** (Kyaaa! Sensei Masashi)

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Warning** : Typo, gaje, OOC, idenya mungkin murahan, gak romantis kayaknya, jika mulai ilfeel tolong minum obat sesuai saran dan petunjuk dari dokter.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

Ini fic ku yang baru saja terpikirkan. Maaf, yang satunya masih belum selesai. Tapi aku lagi kepingin bikin yang lain. Aku mudah bosan sih. Satu pemberitahuan resmi pada chapter 1 yaitu **semuanya Sasuke POV**. Habis, aku dengan Sasuke kan sepikiran (Plakk! Dijitak Sasuke).

Yah, mungkin aku lebih baik berhenti bicara dulu nanti saja melanjutkannya. Kita langsung saja baca ceritaku yang gaje ini.

**.**

**,**

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

**, , ,**

**Bagian Satu :Kau yang Amat Ku Benci.**

**,**

**.**

Aku sedang berjalan di pinggiran pantai. Deburan ombak menyentuh kakiku yang berpasir. Akibatnya aku jadi terbawa suasana. Aku mengingat kembali wajah seseorang dalam kepalaku. Seseorang yang tak mampu memberiku semangat dan kebahagiaan lagi karena dia telah pergi jauh.

Aku paham kenapa dia pergi. Pasti ingin menyuruhku mandiri dan mampu menghargai hidup. Bagiku kepergiaannya hampir sama seperti ombak yang akan menyentuh kakiku hanya untuk sesaat lalu pergi kembali menjauhiku.

"Tu-tuan jangan melamun." Ucap seseorang di hadapanku gugup sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku membuat kenangan yang terlintas di pikiranku buyar. Aku memandang gadis yang ada di depanku dengan tatapan kesal. 'Mau apa dia menggangguku?'

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau tuan dipanggil tuan besar."

Aku hanya mendengarkan perkataan singkat gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian. Aku tahu itu terlihat kejam, tapi aku memang tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Karena bagiku dia adalah salah satu penyebab orang itu pergi jauh dariku.

Aku membuka pintu depan dengan kasar dan menatap seisinya dengan lepas. Tak ada siapapun. 'Kenapa si Tuan Besar itu memanggilku?' Aku jadi kesal karenanya. Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku tadi tidak usah berniat menemuinya. Aku terus melangkah sambil sesekali melihat ke dalam ruangan lain. Mungkin saja ayahku ada di sana. Ya, tuan besar yang dimaksud gadis tadi adalah ayahku.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau ayahku dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan Besar, karena aku saja dipanggil Tuan Muda oleh gadis itu padahal umur kami hanya beda satu tahun. Bukan aku yang sudah seperti paman – paman sehingga pantas dipanggil tuan olehnya. Namun, itu hanya karena dia adalah pelayan di rumah ini. Rumah ayahku, dan kelak akan menjadi warisan untukku.

Pelayan itulah pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya dia adalah teman untukku semenjak orang itu meninggal. Orang yang harusnya dipanggil Nyonya Besar olehnya. Orang itu adalah ibuku. Ibu yang sangat kusayangi. Dan karena itu aku tak pernah mau berpisah dengannya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku benar – benar sayang ibuku. Namun, takdir telah memisahkan kami.

Ibuku mengalami kecelakaan bersama ayah. Namun, ayah masih selamat sementara itu ibu . . . .

Hal itu terjadi saat aku ditinggalkan bersama dengan gadis itu. Yah, awalnya gadis itu hanya datang ke rumahku sebagai penjagaku sekaligus sebagai temanku jika ibu dan ayah pergi. Aku tak merasakan firasat apapun ketika ibu pergi. Yang kurasakan hanya senang karena ada gadis itu bersamaku. Aku baru sadar ketika ayah menangis sambil menatapku.

Saat itu semua terjadi aku masih kelas 2 SD. Dan sekarang aku sudah SMA. Umurku saja kira – kira saat itu masih 7 tahun dan sekarang aku sudah hampir 17 tahun. Aku memutuskan berhenti memikirkan semua itu. Aku kembali mencari ayahku. 'Dimanakah dia?'

"Ayah!" Aku memanggilnya dengan kuat. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Lalu, berdirilah gadis itu di hadapanku seraya menundukkan wajahnya. 'Mau apa lagi dia?' gumamku dengan kesal. Ku dengar dia bicara dengan nada kecewa dan gemetar, "Tu-tuan Besar tadi pergi naik mobil ke kota besar untuk menemui orang penting."

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu aku memalingkan pandanganku menjauhi gadis itu kemudian berjalan tanpa tujuan. Semenjak ibuku meninggal aku belum pernah bicara akrab dengan gadis itu lagi. Aku yakin dia tidak suka dengan perlakuanku yang kasar padanya hanya saja dia mencoba bertahan karena kedatangannya di sini adalah perintah ibuku kepada ayahku sebelum ia menghadap sang pencipta.

Aku mengambil tasku lalu melirik jam tanganku yang berwarna biru dengan sedikit corak berwarna putih. Aku suka perpaduan warna itu. Aku tersenyum kecil karena aku ingat ada temanku yang akan mengajakku _Double Date_ nanti.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju garasi. Aku melirik motorku dan dengan kencang aku melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan gadis itu sendirian. Aku tahu ia akan sedih karena ditinggal sendiri di rumah, namun kesedihannya bukan apa – apa bagiku di bandingkan dengan kesedihanku ditinggal ibuku.

Aku melihat antrian panjang di depan. 'Ada apa itu?' pikirku dengan kesal. Aku terpaksa memelankan laju motor yang hampir mencapai 100 km/jam (gak ditilang polisi tuh?). Aku melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi. Oh tidak, ada kecelakaan di depan. Aku takut melihatnya. Bahkan sekalipun jika itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan melihatnya. Aku tidak mau mengingat detik – detik saat ibu meninggalkanku. Oleh karena itu aku memutar laju motorku padahal itu adalah jalan satu arah.

Aku tahu apa resikonya. Namun, dengan pakaian pelajar yang masih kupakai karena malas ganti baju ini pasti hukuman dari polisi akan lebih ringan. Itu pun jika aku bertemu dengan polisi. Aku terus memusatkan perhatian kepada jalanan yang kulintasi. Mungkinkah ada temanku di sana. Dan tebak apa yang kulihat.

Itu temanku. Yang berambut warna kuning, dengan goresan tipis di pipi, dan terlihat heboh sendiri sedang berdiri di samping motornya dengan tangan yang dikecakkan di pinggang. Ia sedang berbincang dengan dua gadis cantik dan seksi di dekatnya. Yang satu berambut panjang pirang sepinggang berpakaian seksi dengan baju ketat berwarna ungu yang tidak menutupi perutnya dan celana yang panjangnya hanya selutut sehingga memperlihatkan betisnya yang aduh, duh, duh, Author kalah deh.

Sementara yang satunya berambut berwarna soft pink yang manis. Wajahnya cantik, badannya juga tidak kalah dari temannya yang blonde itu. Bajunya yang berwarna merah tidak berlengan memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih dan licin itu. Selain itu dia memakai rok yang mekar dan hanya setinggi pahanya. Jika saja ada angin pasti roknya itu wahhh! Tentunya sudah melayang dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik rok pendeknya itu.

Aku dengan segera menghentikan motorku dan memarkirkannya di samping motor temanku. Aku yakin dia tahu itu aku. Dengan senyum aku menyapanya, "Hai Naruto!"

Dia dengan semangat seperti biasa balas menyapa salamku, "Hai Sasuke! Kenapa terlambat?" Aku tahu dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Oleh karena itu aku hanya membalas dengan senyum dahulu kemudian berkata, "Seperti biasa, aku harus mengantar ayahku sampai ia pergi."

Mereka yang ada di sana hanya merespon dengan senyum yang seakan – akan akrab denganku. Aku belum pernah bercerita tentang gadis pelayan yang ada di rumahku. Karena aku dengan gadis itu satu universitas. Kalau ketahuan dia ada di rumahku sebagai pelayan apa kata temanku nantinya? Huh, untung saja aku dengan gadis itu tidak sekelas. Ternyata aku masih memiliki keberuntungan di dunia ini.

"Sasuke, kenalkan yang ini namanya Ino dan yang ini namanya Sakura." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian. Aku mengangguk. Lalu, Naruto mengajakku pergi dengan yang berambut soft pink lebih jelasnya yang bernama Sakura. Tentu saja aku mau. Untuk apa aku menolak gadis yang seksi. Terpikir olehku untuk menyentuh bahunya atau mengerem secara mendadak supaya badannya dapat menyentuhku tapi entah mengapa aku tidak melakukannya.

Kami sampai di sebuah taman. Sakura mulai merengek meminta - minta. Aku tentu saja menurutinya. Kami kan sedang kencan. Yah, setidaknya anggap saja begitu. Lagipula berdua dengan gadis yang dalam hal keseksian lebih pandai menunjukkannya daripada menutupinya lebih menyenangkan. Aku serasa terbawa sensasi tersendiri ketika dia berdiri lalu mencoba mendekatiku saat ia sedang meminta sesuatu dariku dan hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Aku senang sekali malam ini. Menjadi playboy memang menyenangkan. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang. Tapi, aku suka. Aku suka bisa bebas mendekati semua cewek yang memang sengaja mengajakku untuk tidak berhenti berada di sampingnya, untuk terus ada memanjakannya, sampai akhirnya aku melupakannya.

Naruto masih enggan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia bersama dengan gadis yang bernama Ino itu. Mereka masih asyik bermain di bianglala. Sebenarnya aku pun begitu. Namun, waktu terus bergerak dan membuatku tersadar akan suatu hal.

Sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam aku sadar kalau aku harus segera pulang. Memang aku sedikit mabuk namun kurasa tak masalah kalau hanya mengendarai motorku. Sebelum pulang ke rumahku, aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartemennya. Aku tahu kewajibanku sebagai seorang laki-laki walau kadang aku terkesan tidak pernah peduli dengan itu.

Aku masih berada dalam kondisi mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum. Enak memang, tapi efeknya ternyata berat juga ya. Bahkan karena itu aku tak bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sakura ketika dia melingkarkan tangannya padaku. Atau pun saat dia hampir tidur di punggungku. Dan itu terjadi sampai aku berhenti di depan apartemennya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." ujar Sakura sambil mencoba mencium pipiku namun aku menghindarinya. Aku memang hobi membuat orang lain kecewa. Namun, itu semua karena kau meninggalkanku, ibu. Aku menatap Sakura yang hanya tersenyum kecut lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan memberiku _kiss bye_ khusus darinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali memasang helm-ku dan melaju. Aku melaju dengan mengebu – gebu. Pasti ayah maupun kakak belum ada yang di rumah. Yang ada paling juga cuma gadis pelayan itu yang sedang memasak atau mungkin sedang ketiduran di sofa karena menunggu kami kembali. 'Percuma' ledekku dalam hati. Maksudku adalah percuma menungguku, kakakku, ataupun ayahku. Tak ada yang langsung makan ketika pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." Ujarku dengan dingin. Aku sudah terlalu biasa mengucapkan hal itu jika kembali ke rumah. Karena itu aku selalu menyebutnya meskipun aku tidak mau. Karena bukan ibuku yang akan menjawabnya.

"Eh, Tu-tuan! Silahkan masuk, makanan sudah kusiapkan. Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda Itachi sudah makan tadi. Tinggal Tuan yang belum makan." Ujar gadis pelayan itu dengan wajah panik. Aku yakin dia sudah lama menungguku di ruang tengah. Tapi, apa peduliku?

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapku dengan kasar. Pengaruh mabuk benar – benar buruk. Sampai – sampai aku bicara dengan gadis lelet ini. Aku ingin membanting pintu sebenarnya, namun tenagaku sulit dikendalikan. Bukankah tadi katanya ayah dan kakak sudah pulang? Kalau begitu aku sebaiknya segera ke kamar dan tidur supaya aku bisa menghilangkan efek mabuk ini.

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Rin : "Hueh, Sasuke maafkan aku. Kamu jadi terlihat kasar ya?"<p>

Sasuke : "Enak saja minta maaf, memangnya atas dasar apa kamu bikin aku kasar sampai segitunya? Mana aku dibikin genit gitu. Yang genit kan si pertapa itu!"

Rin : "Maaf, maaf!" nangis Bombay.

Sasuke : "Judulnya saja murahan gitu. Gak ada romantis – romantisnya."

Rin : gak bisa ngomong lagi.

Hinata : "Rin, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Rin : mendekati Hinata

Hinata : "Kenapa aku dibuat sebagai pelayan?" sweatdrop

Rin : "Aduh, maaf deh. Habis aku bingung. Pekerjaan yang cocok dengan sifatmu itu apa?"

Hinata : "Maksudmu sifat yang seperti aku ini cocoknya jadi pelayan ya?" super sweatdrop.

Rin : "Bu-bukan gitu, hanya saja kalau kamu jadi atasan dan Sasuke jadi bawahan aku bingung bikin alur ceritanya."

Hinata : "Maksudmu dibandingkan Sasuke, aku tidak cocok jadi atasan?" super duper sweatdrop.

Rin : "Aduh, SASUKE!"

Sasuke : "Kenapa?"

Rin : "Tolong hibur Hinata ya!" kabur meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

Sasuke : "Woi Author gak bertanggung jawab!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

Karena Aku sebagai Author banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan ya. Tolong para readers semua kirimkan kritik, saran, atau apa pun deh suka – suka kalian mau ngomong apa sama aku! Flame juga gak apa – apa kok.

(Break)

Oh iya, aku bikin Poll nih. Tolong dilihat melaui profilku lalu dibaca poll-nya tuh kemudian tentukan jawaban yang readers sukai. Aku butuh ide dari kalian semua. Ku tunggu.

(Kembali ke cerita)

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


	2. Awal Tuan Muda yang Angkuh

**Disclaimer**: **Masashi Kishimoto** (Kyaaa! Sensei Masashi! Minta komik Naruto dong! *Author dihajar*)

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Warning** : Typo, gaje, OOC, memusingkan dan karena terlalu memusingkan saya anjurkan untuk menyediakan obat sakit kepala jika mulai muncul gejala – gejala aneh setelah membaca fic ini.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

Inilah chapter 2 dari fic-ku yang sebelumnya. Chapter penjelasan lebih tepatnya, karena chapter ini akan menjelaskan kisah Hinata yang sebenarnya. Bagi reader yang sudah mereview mungkin pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab jika kalian baca story yang memang bikin agak pusing ini. Awalnya mau bikin Sasuke POV (Sasuke : "Woy, jangan aku lagi!") karena Sasuke marah, aku bikin **semuanya Hinata P.O.V**

Semoga readers gak keberatan ya. Mari kita baca ceritanya.

**.**

**,**

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

**, , ,**

**Bagian Dua : Awal Tuan Muda yang Angkuh.**

**,**

**.**

Suara ayam berkokok membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Dengan malas aku melirik jam dinding. Huh, sudah jam 5.15 pagi. Aku terlambat bangun hari ini. Pasti karena kelelahan menunggu Tuan Muda Sasuke yang pulang kemalaman kemarin. Tapi, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan ringan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragam sekolah putih abu – abuku. Aku merasa rok yang kupakai terlalu singkat bahkan lututku saja tidak tertutupi. Risih sekali memakainya, namun aku yakin tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan ini. Cowok playboy seperti Tuan Muda Sasuke saja tidak mau memperhatikannya.

Setelah aku memakai seragamku, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai meracik makanan untuk Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda. Sementara untukku, bisa ku urus nanti. Di tengah – tengah kesibukanku memasak, bayangan orang itu melayang dalam kepalaku. Dia . . . adalah Nyonya besar.

. . .

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_.  
><em>

Nyonya Besar adalah istri dari Tuan Besar dan ibu dari Tuan Itachi dan Tuan Sasuke. Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, Nyonya Besar punya nenek yang sama dengan ibuku. Hanya saja, semenjak Nyonya Besar menikah dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha, dia jarang menjenguk nenek. Bahkan sampai saat nenek meninggal Nyonya Besar belum menengok nenek karena dia mengikuti Tuan Besar bekerja di kota seberang.

Sebulan semenjak kematian nenek, ibuku pun meninggal. Saat pemakaman ibuku, aku melihat Nyonya Besar ada di sana namun wajahnya ditutupi dengan kain sehingga tak seorang pun tahu keberadaannya. Waktu itu aku masih 5 tahun, jadi belum mengerti masalah keuargaku yang pelik.

Tiga hari setelah kematian ibu, ayahku berkata bahwa dia akan menjenguk Neji-kakak sepupuku dari keluarga ayah. Kak Neji yatim piatu jadi ayah ingin membawa kak Neji tinggal bersama dengan kami. Tapi tak kusangka ayah tak kan kembali ke rumah dengan cepat karena ayah bertemu dengan wanita lain yang kemudian menjadi istri keduanya.

Saat itu aku benar – benar terpukul. Aku mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar. Kemudian Nyonya Besar datang dengan wajah sedih ke rumahku dan mengetok pintu dengan keras sambil memanggil nama ayah.

Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Wanita yang ada di balik pintu itu terkejut melihatku dan menyebut namaku dengan pelan, "Hinata?"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu secara langsung dengan Nyonya Besar, karena dari dulu aku hanya mendengar dirinya dari ibuku. Aku tak yakin dia memang saudara ibuku, namun sebuah foto yang mirip sekali dengannya membuatku yakin bahwa dia adalah saudara ibuku.

Dengan wajah yang lesu dia bertanya padaku, "Mana ayahmu?"

Aku hanya diam karena aku tidak mau mengingat apapun tentang ayah yang tiba – tiba menelantarkanku. Nyonya Besar saat itu hanya celingukan mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum ramah seraya berkata, "Maukah kau ikut aku ke rumahku sebentar?"

Aku mengikutinya menaiki sebuah mobil mewah dan sampailah aku di rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ini pun pertama kalinya aku memasuki rumah kediaman Uchiha dan pertama kalinya pula aku bertemu Tuan Muda Sasuke. Saat itu, Tuan Sasuke hanya lebih tinggi sedikit dariku sehingga aku merasa akrab dengannya. Ketika Tuan Sasuke menatapku dengan penuh keramahan karena merasa punya teman yang sebaya, Nyonya Besar berkata pelan padaku, "Kamu bisa menemani Sasuke sebentar kan? Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan."

Aku mengangguk. Ku lihat wajah Tuan Muda Sasuke terlihat gembira. Dan hari itu kami bermain bersama. Hal tersebut selalu terjadi tiap harinya. Nyonya Besar akan datang ke rumahku dan menjemputku, lalu membawaku dan menyuruhku menemani Tuan Muda Sasuke selama Nyonya Besar pergi bekerja.

Sayang, dua bulan kemudian Nyonya Besar meninggal.

Pagi hari sebelumnya, dia mengajakku berjalan di pantai dan berkata padaku, "Hinata, apa ibumu dulu pernah membenciku?"

"Te-tentu sa-saja tidak," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu tidak membenciku yang sudah melupakan keluarga sendiri dan memilih bersama keluarga orang lain padahal keluarga sendiri ditimpa musibah?"

"A-aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Nyo-Nyonya sudah sangat baik padaku kok."

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Kau bisa memanggilku bibi kalau kau mau."

"Hmmm." Aku bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bila nanti aku pergi menyusul nenek dan ibumu, apa kau bisa berjanji padaku?"

"Ja-janji apa?"

"Apa kau bisa merawat Sasuke dan yang lainnya di keluarga ini."

"A-aku yakin a-aku bisa." Ujarku dengan penuh keceriaan tanpa tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Setelah itu, Tuan Besar memanggil Nyonya Besar dan pergilah mereka. Ku pikir Nyonya Besar akan kembali lagi ke rumah pada sore hari bersama Tuan Besar, namun ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Nyonya Besar pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku dan Tuan Muda Sasuke yang sedang bermain menanti kepulangan Tuan Besar bersama Nyonya Besar amat terkejut ketika melihat Tuan Besar masuk ke dalam rumah dalam keadaan sangat depresi. Badannya dipenuhi perban dan matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia telah menangis. Dengan pelan dia berkata, "Sasuke, ibumu . . . sudah tiada lagi."

Itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Bahkan Tuan Muda Sasuke sampai tidak sadarkan diri 2 hari setelah mendengarnya. Pasti saat ini berat baginya menjalani hidup tanpa kehadiran sosok seorang ibu, aku pun tau rasanya.

Aku . . . kasihan padanya. Ini adalah salah satu alasan aku mau tetap ada di sini walau dianggap hanya sebagai pelayan. Karena menjaga mereka semua adalah janjiku kepada Nyonya Besar.

"Hinata?"

* * *

><p><em>. . .<em>

_Flashback selesai_

_.  
><em>

"Woy, Hinata?"

"Akh, Tu-Tuan Itachi! Ada apa?"jawabku gugup melihat Tuan Itachi yang berdiri dengan lesu di hadapanku. Tuan Muda Itachi terlihat masih mengantuk, namun kenapa dia tetap bangun pagi – pagi begini?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku lapar, mau makan," itulah yang dikatakan Tuan Itachi padaku dengan nada amat lesu. Kelihatannya dia memang lapar, gumamku dengan khawatir.

"Makanya setelah pulang, makan dulu jangan langsung tidur!" tebak suara menjengkelkan siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Sasuke –Tuan yang tidak pernah menerima kehadiranku di rumah ini semenjak Nyonya Besar meninggal.

"Kamu juga langsung tidur kan?" Tuan Itachi membalas dengan sinis.

"Hmm, tidak makan bagiku tidak masalah." Ujar Tuan Sasuke sok hebat.

"Benarkah?" Tuan Itachi seakan – akan malah menantang Tuan Sasuke. Lama kelamaan pertengkaran kecil mereka semakin tegang. Aku takut. Karena itu aku menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dengan berkata, "Ma-maaf, makanannya sudah jadi!"

"Wah! Aku menunggu di meja makan ya, Hinata," ujar Tuan Itachi dengan semangat sambil berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Aku akan langsung mandi. Aku sedang tidak mau pagi hari ini." Ujar Tuan Sasuke dengan dingin sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya entah memang untuk mandi atau untuk tidur lagi atau mungkin dia malah menghubungi salah satu pacarnya.

Sarapan pun selesai dan sekarang saatnya mulai beraktivitas. Tuan Besar pergi bekerja dengan mengendarai mobilnya yang lebih mewah daripada mobil Nyonya Besar saat dia membawaku ke rumah ini. Tuan Muda Itachi pergi kuliah mengendarai motornya yang keren. Kalau Tuan Muda Sasuke pergi ke SMA naik motor yang bahkan lebih keren dari kakaknya. Sementara aku . . . . jangan diejek ya. Aku pergi ke sekolah naik bis, sampai di halte dekat sekolah lalu jalan kaki.

Lima langkah lagi aku melewati gerbang sekolah. Sekolahku sama saja dengan sekolah Tuan Sasuke. Kelas kami juga bersebelahan kok. Aku kelas 12B sedangkan Tuan Muda Sasuke kelas 12C.

Aku tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasku. Aku melewati beberapa kelas termasuk di antaranya kelas 12C, kelas Tuan Sasuke. Aku melirik isi kelasnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Memang kelas itu dicap sebagai kelas yang sulit diatur, jam 7.30 kelasnya saja masih kosong. Hal itu berbeda dengan keadaan kelasku yang jam 7.15 sudah mulai ramai, terlebih jika ada tugas.

Aku mungkin terlalu lama memperhatikan kelas Tuan Sasuke, sampai – sampai seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan pelan sambil berkata, "Jangan melamun di sini, nona!"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang selain kak Neji memanggilku nona. Aku yang terkejut segera meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Jangan seperti itu," ujarnya mencoba menghentikan sikapku yang terlalu berlebihan padanya. Aku menurutinya dan mulai mengangkat wajahku menatap pemuda yang tersenyum di hadapanku. Dia adalah seorang siswa yang sebaya dengan Tuan Sasuke, rambutnya berwarna merah cerah dan kulitnya putih, wajahnya terlihat dingin -(udah tau ini siapa?) namun menampakkan sebuah kecemasan padaku. Apa tatapannya itu memang diberikan untukku?

"Kamu siswi di kelas sebelah kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kelasku. Aku mengangguk untuk menggantikan jawaban 'ya' karena aku terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi penghuni kelas ini akan masuk dan kamu mungkin bisa diganggu oleh mereka!" perintahnya padaku. Apa dia memang mengkhawatirkanku?

Ku singkirkan pikiran anehku dan memutuskan kembali pada tujuanku semula yaitu masuk ke kelasku sendiri. Hari – hari di kelas selalu sama dari hari ke hari. Kadang itu membuatku bosan. Dari pada memperhatikan kelasku yang membosankan bagaimana kalau kita lihat kelas Tuan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berisik.

"Naruto, kemari sebentar!" perintah Tuan Muda dengan kasar sambil mengangkat handphone-nya untuk memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat handhone milik Tuan Sasuke dengan cepat dia berjalan menemui Tuan Muda.

"Ada cewek yang mau ngajak kita nge-_date_ siang ini. Kamu mau tidak?"

"Ceweknya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang mulai ngeres. Jangan tanya aku apa yang dipikirkannya karena akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak tahu. Hanya saja, perkataan Tuan Sasuke selanjutnya pasti memberi tahu kita apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Yah, yang berambut panjang dan berponi itu namanya Sasame. Sementara yang rambutnya lebih pendek dari Sasame itu namanya Isaribi. Mereka sama – sama bohai. Dada mereka montok semua kok. Pasti kamu suka," jawab Tuan Sasuke dengan sangat menyakinkan.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus datang!" Naruto berkata dengan sangat semangat. Saking semangatnya hidungnya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dasar mereka ini! Pikirannya jorok sekali sih!

Bel berbunyi, saatnya pulang ke rumah. Itu memang kata yang tepat bagi kami yang akan segera kembali ke rumah, namun tidak tepat bagi Tuan Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan ke taman dulu menemui pacar baru mereka.

Sesame, gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan mata emerald yang pasti akan membuat lelaki manapun terpesona karenanya. Tapi, kelihatannya belum cukup mempesona buat Tuan Sasuke yang biasa saja didekati oleh Sasame dengan agresif. Begitu pula Naruto yang langsung di dekati Isaribi yang langsung memberi Naruto ciuman hangat di pipinya.

Sedikit kata untuk menjelaskan mereka saat ini. Hedonis. Itulah mereka. Mereka berfoya – foya dan menghamburkan uang dengan sangat mudah. Pokoknya kerjaan mereka cuma menghabiskan uang dengan membeli barang – barang yang tidak berguna. Sementara mereka sibuk berkeliling atau ngebut – ngebutan di jalanan dan berhenti cuma untuk beli boneka atau membeli kalung dan perhiasan lain, aku malah sibuk membeli sayuran di pasar. Dunia memang kejam, sementara mereka bersenang – senang, aku malah harus keliling toko untuk mencari makanan yang mereka sukai.

"Sasuke, mau mampir ke toko itu tidak?" tanya Sasame dengan suara sangat manis dan lembut.

"Kamu mau apa di sana?" Tuan Sasuke malah bertanya balik dengan nada sinis.

"Cuma mau beli baju di sana kok."

"Baiklah."

"Kita lama – lama di sana ya?" pinta Sasame dengan manja.

"Tentu Sasame, lagipula aku sedang tidak mau pulang ke rumah sekarang. Kakakku dengan pelayan itu pasti sudah ada di rumah."

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Sasu?" tanya Sasame yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Tidak kok. Oh iya, baju mana yang mau kamu beli." Tuan Sasuke justru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang itu."

Pulangnya mereka mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan di atas 60 km/jam. Ngebut memang biasa bagi Tuan Muda. Membawa cewek bersamanya pun bukan hambatan untuk tetap ngebut.

Sampai di depan rumah Sasame, Tuan Muda hanya memandang Sasame dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka berdua mabuk berat mala mini. Pasti mereka singgah di bar. Itu sudah biasa bagi Tuan Sasuke tiap malam karena jika telah sampai di rumah dia malas untuk makan malam.

Daripada memikirkan itu, kita langsung saja mempersingkat waktu ketika Tuan Muda Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Jam 11 malam, saat aku sudah hampir tidur pulas di sofa karena menunggunya pulang ke rumah. Tuan Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan keras sehingga aku terbangun dan dengan segera membuka pintu.

"Tu-Tuan sudah pu- Kyaaaaa! Tuan Sasuke?"

Teriakku dengan histeris ketika ku lihat tubuh Tuan Muda terjatuh tepat di depan pintu dalam keadaan mabuk dan sulit untuk bergerak. Aku kasihan dengannya. Makanya aku membantunya berdiri dengan mengangkat badannya. Namun Tuan Muda justru . . . .

"Menjauh dariku!" ucapnya sambil mendorong badanku dengan kuat hingga aku membentur lantai dengan keras, "Dasar PELAYAN BODOH!"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan tadi. Aku tau dia mabuk. Namun, perkataannya tadi terlalu menyakitkan hati. Aku tak tahan akan perlakuannya padaku. Aku pun berdiri sambil menahan genangan air mata. Lalu, dengan amarah yang meledak – ledak aku menampar pipi kanan Tuan Muda dengan kuat.

PLAAKKKK

Kulihat Tuan Muda Sasuke hanya memegangi pipinya yang memerah sambil menatapku dengan benci. Jangankan dia, aku saja terkejut. Kenapa aku menamparnya sampai sekuat itu?

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku menahan rasa terkejutku yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku menatap balik Tuan Muda dan akhirnya air mataku tidak mampu ku tahan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda Itachi tau kalau aku menampar Tuan Muda?

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin : "Sasuke! Hinata! Bantu aku!"<p>

Sasuke : "Bantu apa?"

Rin : "Bacakan balasan review readers kita yang baik dan sudi mereview."

Sasuke : "Males. Semua juga cuma mau ngejek aku jahat kan?"

Rin : "Memang kamu jahat kan?" *dicidori Sasuke*

Hinata : "Ri- Rin, a- aku saja ya-yang membantumu."

Rin : "Makasih Hinata!" meluk – meluk Hinata.

~ **UchihaHinataHime** : Gomen~ chapter 2 ini Sasuke belum dapat hukuman yang pantas tapi Rin janji deh akan memberikan hukuman buat si pantat ayam (Sasuke : "Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"). Cowok keren? Gaara boleh nggak? Atau cowok lain saja ya?

~ **Miya Hime Chan** : kenapa aku bikin mereka playboy ya? (Rin innocent *dibanting Sasuke dan Naruto*). Awalnya aku ingin bikin Sakura nyium Sasuke tapi aku gak rela. Pertanyaanmu udah bisa kejawab pas baca ceritanya belum? Maaf soal kalimat dalam tanda kurung, aku lupa ini ber-genre angst. Udah aku ilangin tuh. Ganbatte!

~ **Sabaku Yuki** : aku juga lagi tergila – gila dengan mereka! Sasuke memang kasar nih! Btw, review-mu gak gaje kok.

~ **uchihyuu nagisa** : ini udah cukup panjang belum? Sasuke memang bukan kejam sih, cuma kasar. Mereka berdua itu SMA kelas 3. Bentar lagi kuliah. Maaf kalau agak membingungkan soal yang ini.

~ **ichsana-hyuga** : kamu bilang ini keren? Huwaaa! (Rin melayang saking bahagianya) semoga kamu tetap senang ya! He~he~he~ *abaikan saja*

~ **aam tempe** : penasaran? Baguslah kalau begitu. Hinata belum menonjol karena aku bingung gimana menampilkannya. Sekarang udah tau nasib Hinata? Kalau belum, maafkan Rin yang gak pinter menjelaskan suatu keadaan secara terperinci ini. Ganbatte!

~ **purple girl** : aku juga suka kok! Sasuke kamu dikatain jahat lagi sama readers gak kasihan sama Hinata (Sasuke : "Nggak.") itulah jawaban Sasuke kalau kamu mau tau. Hinata adalah pembantu yang bekerja karena berjanji dengan ibu Sasuke. Kamu gak ngatur, memang aku butuh pendapat seperti itu kok. Yah, semoga saja happy ending (Rin belum memikirkan ending).

~ **shaniechan** : Sasuke memang punya dendam keramat kayaknya dengan Hinata. Sifatnya yang judes sih jangan ditanya. Turunan keluarga mungkin. (Hinata : 'keluarganya yang mana?')

~ **OraRi HinaRa** : nih udah update, nggak penasaran lagi kan? Atau malah makin penasaran?

.

Rin : "Senangnya! Aku dapat banyak review! Semoga saja chapter ini review-nya tetap banyak (ngarep dot com). Terima kasih semua! Dan juga makasih makasih udah fav ya."

Terima kasih readers semua! *nangis terharu*

Boleh tanya sedikit, enaknya bikin siapa lagi yang nge-date sama Sasuke dan Naruto ya?

.

.

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


	3. Hukuman Setelah Hari Esok

**Disclaimer**: **Masashi Kishimoto** (Whooaaa! Foto bareng sensei! *dilempar ke jurang*)

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Warning** : typo berhamburan, rada – rada bikin pusing, P.O.V ganti – ganti, ada beberapa event yang menjurus ke arah kekerasan dan sebaiknya jangan ditiru kekerasannya itu.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

Aku kembali dengan chapter 3 yang berisi satu pemberitahuan yaitu cerita ini **P.O.V-nya suka – suka aku**. Jadi, terserah aku mau bikin Hinata P.O.V atau Sasuke P.O.V. Susah sih jadi Hinata, sedangkan kalau jadi Sasuke, aku kelewatan kasar.

Kalau aku dibiarkan ngomong terus, nanti ujung – ujungnya jadi gaje, karena itu kita langsung baca saja fic-ku.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. .**

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

**. . .**

**Bagian Tiga : Hukuman Setelah Hari Esok.**

**,**

**.**

"Ma-maaf Tuan," ucap Hinata dengan bibir gemetar padaku yang masih memegangi pipi bekas tamparannya.

"Aku tidak se- akh!" kata – kata maaf Hinata terpotong karena tamparan kuat di pipi kanannya. Yah, aku memang balas menampar gadis itu. Aku menamparnya dengan amat kuat, sampai – sampai dia jatuh terduduk dan menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku benar – benar membencinya. Selain karena dia telah berani menamparku, dia juga telah sering membuatku muak dengan cara bicara dan sikapnya setiap kali mulai tersipu malu. Tapi, di antara alasan tersebut yang paling membuatku membencinya adalah saat dia mengambil posisi ibu semenjak ibu meninggal. Aku hanya ingin yang menjagaku adalah ibu, bukan gadis pelayan bodoh ini bahkan bukan ayah maupun kakak.

Aku melirik ke arah dia sekarang. Kelihatannya dia benar – benar menangis. Air matanya mulai membasahi lantai. Seakan tak ada rasa penyesalan di hatiku, aku malah tersenyum melihatnya. Dia, memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

Aku mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga aku dapat dengan lebih puas menyakitinya. Aku mendekatkan tanganku ke kepalanya kemudian aku menarik poninya dengan kasar hingga dia dengan terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya. Ku lihat dia hanya pasrah dan terkulai lemah bersandar pada dinding saat aku menatapnya yang makin lama makin tak mampu mengeluarkan air mata.

Betapa senangnya aku melihatnya saat ini. Namun, dengan cepat dia menunduk kembali meski hal itu mengakibatkan beberapa helai poninya rontok dan tersisa di sela – sela jariku. Sedikit kesal karena itu, aku melempar semua helaian poni itu kearahnya. Dengan nada sedikit mengejek aku mengucapkan 'selamat malam' kemudian aku pergi menuju kamarku meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di ruangan tersebut masih tetap menangis.

Malam cepat sekali berlalu. Kini aku telah terbangun kembali. Ku lirik jam dinding di kamarku, masih jam 4 pagi. Kenapa aku bangun pagi sekali hari ini? Biasanya jam setengah lima aku baru akan melipat selimut. Baru setelah itu jika aku ingin mandi aku akan mandi. Jika mood ku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin mandi aku akan menunda sampai muncul keinginanku untuk mandi.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan karena ternyata rasa lelah dan kantuk masih mengiringiku bahkan ketika aku merasakan dinginnya air dalam bak mandi dan menyentuhkan kulitku ke dalamnya. Aneh, meski dingin aku tetap saja mengantuk. Beberapa kali aku menguap saat berendam di dalam bak.

Sekitar beberapa menit aku keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuk kecil yang ku lingkarkan di pinggangku. Aku menuju lemari pakaian dan mencari keberadaan seragamku. Dengan cepat aku memakainya dan sekarang hanya tinggal sarapan.

Namun, ketika aku berada di dapur yang biasanya sudah ada makanan buatan Hinata, si gadis pelayan, aku tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Aku menatap meja makan yang kosong dengan sedikit kesal. Namun aku mencoba melupakan hal itu karena aku sedang malas memarahi dan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Aku berjalan menuju garasi dan mulai menghidupkan mesin motorku. Aku mengelus motor itu dengan perasaan bangga. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku menaiki dan mengendarainya dengan cepat. Meski banyak yang berkata aku mengendarai dengan cepat namun bagiku ini belum apa – apa. Aku bisa lebih cepat lagi. Namun, pasti akan ada masalah jika aku benar – benar mengebut.

Aku sampai di sekolah. Di sana pun tak kulihat adanya si gadis pelayan. Sebenarnya kemana dia saat ini? Aku melupakannya sejenak dari pikiranku dan berjalan menuju kelasku. Huh, bosan. Sepanjang jalan semuanya membosankan. Sepi dan sunyi. Apa yang berubah dengan kehidupanku ini?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata P.O.V

.

Aku memasuki kelasku yang tertata rapi karena hari ini ada lomba kebersihan kelas. Aku melirik ke arah jendela, kemudian aku membuka jendela tersebut. Aku melihat ke bawah dari lantai dua sekolahku dan menyaksikan beberapa temanku masih asyik bercanda riang. Aku ini tipe penyendiri sekaligus pemalu jadi aku lebih senang berada di dalam kelas yang tenang dan sepi saat semua siswa lain berada di luar.

Aku senang sekaligus bingung hari ini. Tuan Muda Itachi menyuruhku pergi sekolah duluan dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaan di rumah pagi ini, begitu pula dengan Tuan Besar yang sepertinya juga memberiku izin untuk hal itu. Aku tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi aku merasa bebas hari ini walau mungkin nanti siang akan banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menumpuk untuk ku selesaikan.

Angin sepoi – sepoi meniup rambutku dengan lembut dan membuatku teringat kembali pada kejadian malam tadi saat Tuan Sasuke kembali ke rumah. Aku memejaman mataku berusaha melupakan kejadian tersebut dan menenangkan pikiranku. Kemudian sebuah tangan memegang bahuku.

"Akh, kamu kan yang kemarin," ujar lelaki yang memegang bahuku dengan ramah.

"Ka-kamu yang menyuruhku ke kelasku saat aku melihat – lihat kelas 12C kan?" tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah orang kulihat kemarin.

"Benar, namaku Gaara. Namamu?" tanyanya _to the point_ padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku mengajakku berkenalan.

"A-aku Hinata," jawabku dengan sedikit gugup sambil menerima tangannya dan kami akhirnya berjabat tangan. Wajahku sedikit memerah, karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengan seorang lelaki dengan cara seperti itu.

Ku rasakan tangan Gaara yang kekar dan hangat hingga kehangatannya sampai ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku menunduk menutupi wajahku yang memerah sewarna tomat. Seakan tau kalau aku sedang tersipu malu, Gaara melepaskan tangannya dan mulai mengajakku bicara.

"Oh iya, kamu murid pindahan ya?" tanya Gaara padaku dengan tampang sedikit bingung.

"Ti-tidak,"

"Kenapa aku jarang sekali melihatmu? Memangnya kamu tinggal dimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, aku sedikit tercekat untuk menjawab. 'Dimana aku tinggal?' Apa harus kujawab rumahku dahulu ketika bersama ayah, atau harus kujawab rumah Tuan Besar?

"Kamu kenapa?" Gaara menanyakan keadaanku ketika aku mulai terliaht bingung harus bicara apa.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hanya saja-"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau menjawab juga tidak masalah," Gaara berkata sambil ikut melihat keluar jendela. Aku lega sekali dia berkata seperti itu. Kulirik dia sebentar. Tampan, dan baik. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini tentangnya. Semburat merah merona muncul kembali di pipiku dan karena takut ketahuan Gaara aku ikut menatap langit dengan senyum terkembang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke P.O.V

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto adalah siswa pertama yang membangunkanku dari kantukku yang memang dari tadi datang dan tidak mau pergi dariku.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun! Kita ada janji _date_ lagi hari ini," ujarnya sambil mencoba membangunkanku dengan menggoyangkan lenganku yang kupakai sebagai bantal.

"Lho, aku ketiduran ya?"

"Kamu ini, ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!"

"Baiklah," jawabku dengan lesu karena bangun tidur. Kemudian kami pergi menuju taman dan mulai bersenang – senang. Kali ini cewek yang kami ajak kencan bernama Tenten dan Karin. Naruto dengan Tenten sementara aku dengan Karin. Aku tidak merasa rugi sama sekali ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Tenten, karena Tenten punya body yang tidak berisi menurutku.

Wajahnya memang rupawan, ku akui itu, namun sayang badan Tenten terlalu kurus untukku. Aku malah memilih Karin yang body-nya berisi, dadanya ukuran wanita dewasa, bajunya yang berbahan dasar tipis dan rok yang bahkan lebih pendek dari rok Sakura.

Karin adalah yang tampil paling seksi karena itu aku mau kencan dengannya. Sayangnya dia adalah tipe cewek yang terlalu minta perhatian. Tapi, cewek seperti inilah yang paling menyenangkan untuk dipermainkan. Aku mengajaknya ke taman, lalu singgah ke toko perhiasan dan yang terakhir aku mengantarnya pulang. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit bosan berjalan dengannya.

Aku akirnya mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan berat hati Karin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan melambaikan tangan padaku yang sudah melesat jauh. Pikiranku agak kacau hari ini. Pasti karena aku bangun terlalu pagi. Berusaha meringankan beban di kepalaku, aku menambah gas dan melaju dengan semakin cepat.

CKIIIITTTTTTT!

Motorku terpaksa berhenti melaju karena ada gerombolan orang – orang aneh di hadapanku yang juga memakai motor namun bagiku lebih keren motorku. Aku menahan amarah dan memandang mereka dengan sinis, dan mereka pun balas memandangku dengan tatapan aneh sehingga kami mulai death glared. Aku merasa agak familiar dengan jubah mereka yang serba hitam dengan simbol aneh berwanra merah.

"Hei, siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menghadang jalanku?" tanyaku dengan sinis pada mereka.

"Kami teman kakakmu, dan kami diperintahkan sore ini untuk mengantarmu kembali ke rumah." Jawab yang rambutnya berwarna merah dengan boneka aneh yang menghiasi motor bagian depannya.

Aku mulai merasa marah. Jadi ini ulah kakakku. Dari kemarin dia memang terlihat menyimpan dendam padaku meski dia memperlihatkan perilaku manis di hadapanku seolah tidak terjadi apa pun hari itu. Padahal kemarin pagi kami bertengkar hanya karena masalah kebiasaan pulang malam sehingga malas makan dan memilih segera tidur.

"Hei, ayo ikut kami. Kakakmu menunggumu di rumah!" teriak salah satunya yang berambut pirang dengan beberapa hiasan besi di wajahnya.

Aku mengikuti mereka sampai di depan rumahku. Sementara mereka sendiri langsung pulang ketika aku memasuki halaman rumah. Aku membuka pintu secara kuat dan keras dengan kesal. Suara pintu yang kubanting pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan membuat kakakku datang dengan santai sambil berkata malas dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlambat? Apa kau mengendarai motor dengan pelan?"

Aku merasa itu adalah hinaan untukku, maka dengan senyum tipis aku membalasnya, "Kau saja yang terlalu santai menantiku dan seakan – akan merasa bahwa waktu terlalu lama berjalan."

"Huh, kau ini. Paling juga kamu yang terlalu lama." Itachi seakan tidak mau mengalah padaku.

"Kakak yang terlalu cepat bosan, caraku mengendarai motor itu lebih cepat daripada kakak, kalau kakak mau tau," balasku dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Benarkah?" Itachi terlihat tersenyum puas entah apa penyebabnya.

"Sebenarnya kakak mau apa? Gara – gara percakapan tidak penting denganmu ini, aku jadi kehilangan banyak waktu," protesku karena aku tidak sabar.

"Akhirnya kau menanyakan hal itu juga. Sebenarnya, ayah ingin memarahimu hari ini dan mungkin juga memberikan hukuman padamu," jawab Itachi dengan enteng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Yang benar saja." Ujarku tak percaya.

"Itachi benar Sasuke. Ku dengar kau menyakiti Hinata, apa itu benar?" tanya Ayah yang tiba – tiba muncul di samping kak Itachi.

"Benar," jawabku dengan percaya diri tanpa tau, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi jika aku menjawab demikian.

"Kalau begitu, kamulah yang harusnya kuhukum," ujar ayah dengan tegas sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kenapa ayah malah menyalahkanku? Yang salah kan gadis itu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku masih di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Uchiha, rumahku sendiri. Di sini aku dimarahi habis – habisan oleh ayahku. Dan ini akan menjadi alasanku membenci ayahku sendiri.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Dia ada di rumah ini dengan maksud membantu kita, apa kau tau?" tanya ayahku dengan nada memakiku. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya, lalu melirik ke arah kakakku yang tersenyum mengejek padaku.

Betapa kesalnya aku saat itu. Entah pada kakakku yang mengadukan masalahku dengan gadis menyebalkan itu atau pada gadis yang memang menjadi masalah utama yang dibicarakan ayahku atau malah pada ayahku yang tak henti – hentinya memarahiku. Yang aku tau, aku benci mereka semua.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil mendengarkan ocehan ayahku. Semakin lama aku mendengarnya maka semakin dalam rasa benciku pada mereka. Ibu, andai engkau ada di sini pasti engkau akan menghentikan ayah dan menyuruh kakak meminta maaf padaku kan?

"Sasuke, kau masih mendengarkan ayah kan?" tanya Itachi berusaha mengompori ayah supaya semakin marah padaku.

"I-iya kak," jawabku lirih penuh dusta karena pada dasarnya aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan ayahku. Ayahku berhenti mengoceh padaku dan bertanya, "Sasuke, ulangi apa ayah katakan tadi!"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana aku mengulangi perkataan ayah kalau aku sendiri saja tidak mendengarkan ocehannya? Karena itulah aku hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu memang tidak mendengarkan ayah!" sindir Itachi sambil menahan tertawa.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengelak sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Sasuke, aku paham sekarang kalau kau begini karena ibumu terlalu memanjakanmu. Aku harus memberimu hukuman agar kau mengerti arti hidup ini dan tidak memandang rendah orang lain lagi," ujar ayah dengan nada sok bijak. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membuatku terpaksa menyimpan tanda tanya besar. Apa yang kira – kira akan dikatakannya?

"Sasuke, akan ku berikan kau hukuman besok." Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya, namun apa hukuman yang akan diberikan ayahku besok?

* * *

><p>.<p>

. .

To be continued

.

. . .

Hinata : "Kenapa bagianku agak nanggung, Rin?"

Rin : "Bagianmu akan ku lanjutkan besok."

Sasuke : "Iya Hinata, kamu nurut aja. Authornya kan Rin." *Hinata sweatdrop*

Rin : "Dengeri apa kata Sasuke tuh."

Sasuke : "Oh iya, kalau boleh tau hukumanku apa?"

Rin : "Eksekusi mati."

Sasuke : "Masa' cuma nampar aja aku dihukum gitu?"

Rin : "Terserah aku, aku kan Authornya."

Sasuke : "Tapi mikir dulu dong sebelum menghukum orang lain!"

Rin : "Diam aja kamu. Aku lagi mikirin hukuman lain untukmu."

Sasuke : "Kalau kamu yang ngasih hukuman, nanti malah ngawur jauh."

Hinata : "Ka-karena me-mereka mau bertengkar dahulu, ki-kita lihat reply review kalian semua saja ya."

~ **Uchiahina**, wah senangnya! Ini udah aku update lagi.

~ **ichsana-hyuuga**, maaf aku hampir lupa aku ada fic ini makanya lama update. Thanks ya! ^_^

~ **UchihaHinataHime**, bentar lagi aku akan kasih hukuman sama Sasu, tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya. Kalau kamu setuju, Gaara udah aku masukin tuh.

~ **purple girl**, kalau menurut ceritaku gak ada yang tau selain Hinata, ibunya, dan ibu Sasuke. Sisanya udah tau pas baca belum? Chapter 3 udah update nih.

~ **Keira Miyako**, habis setelah ngetik langsung publish lupa ng-edit. Gomen Keira-chan, itu salah satu misstypo. Aku itu mau ngetik '_Aku dan dia kan calon satu universitas_'. Soal Hinata tau Sasuke sama Sasame itu karena Hinata punya indera keenam (dibanting Hinata) maaf, ralat maksudnya Hinata udah tau apa yang kira – kira dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tinggal serumah aja udah lama kan. Jadi pasti tau (ini cuma pemikiran Rin). Tenang kok, flame sekalipun kalau memang yang disampaikan adalah kebenaran aku terima kok (Rin sok bijak)

~ **Miya Hime Chan**, udah tau kenapa Sasu benci Hinata? Tenang sebentar lagi juga muncul adegan romantisnya. Ganbatte!

~ **hyugha nanako**, kelebihan 'atau' pun tak masalah kok, sekalian buat pertimbangan bikin chapter selanjutnya . chapter 3 udah ku update nih.

~ **uchihyuu nagisa**, aku juga kesel dengan mereka. Hinata mana mungkin melanggar janji. Karena banyak yang request Gaara, cowok itu namanya Gaara aja deh.

~ **Sasa**, Aku maunya juga bukan sad end, tapi aku sendiri gak tau kelanjutannya gimana. Habis aku asal aja buat fic. Nanti juga tau sendiri end-nya.

~ **Haze kazuki**, kamu dua kali review ya? Tapi tenang, nggak apa - apa kok. Tebakanmu tepat banget. Nggak meleset sama sekali.

~ **OraRi HinaRa**, kok Deidara? Yang rambutnya merah itu Gaara, Hinata tau karena dia memang udah paham apa saja yang pasti akan dilakukan Sasuke, kan udah lama tinggal bersama. Maaf kalau pendek, aku masih bingung melanjutkan cerita ini.

~ **lonelyclover**, cerita GaaHina (ingin coba – coba bikin cinta segitiga). Nih udah update lagi, lama gak?

~ **Shaniechan ()**, siapa yang dipecat? Hinata? Nggak akan ku pecat kok. Makasih udah nunggu ya.

~ **Lollytha-chan**, nih udah update. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin POV~<strong>

Semuanya, aku berterima kasih pada kalian! Walau fic ku banyak kekurangan yang tidak disengaja dan telah membuat kalian bingung *Rin dilempar ke laut*, kalian masih mau me-review dan fav. Tolong maafkan kalau dalam chapter ini typo malah semakin banyak. *sujud - sujud*

Huwaa~~ aku bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya! *hug*

.

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

^.^

.

**RnR** please


	4. Kehidupan yang Akan Berubah

**Disclaimer**: yang membuat manga Naruto adalah kakakku *diseret sensei Masashi

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina + GaaHina

**Warning** : banyak typo yang berserakan dan lupa di-edit, banyak kalimat yang bikin pusing, bahasa campur aduk, EYD nggak bener. Jika mulai timbul gejala – gejala aneh pada mata ketika membaca, saya anjurkan untuk segera pergi ke psikiater terdekat.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

* * *

><p>Wahahah *plak!*. Maaf, aku terlalu bahagia. Ternyata yang mereview banyak juga ya. Terima kasih semua! Kali ini P.O.V-nya gaje. Kadang Hinata P.O.V, kadang Sasuke P.O.V (Author sedang rada - rada stres). Di chapter ini, Sasuke dan Hinata mulai terpisah dan lama - lama akan saling merasa rindu (kok aku membocorkan ceritanya? *digebug)<p>

Nanti semakin lama, cerita dibocorkan semua. Jadi kita langsung baca fic-ku ya!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

,

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

. . .

**Bagian Empat : Kehidupan yang Akan Berubah.**

. .

.

Hinata P.O.V

Aku masih belum pulang ke rumah, karena aku diperintahkan Tuan Besar untuk pergi dan jangan kembali ke rumah sampai Tuan Itachi menelponku. Aku tak tau kapan dia menelponku, namun dari tadi handphone yang diberikan Tuan Itachi padaku ini tidak berdering sama sekali.

Aku hanya sesekali melihat handphone ungu dengan wallpaper seekor panda yang sedang berjalan di bambu. Lucu sekali. Kadang aku tertawa sendiri ketika melihatnya. Panda itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Tapi, kira - kira siapa ya?

"Hinata, kamu belum pulang?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telingaku.

"Akh, Tu-Tuan Gaara?" jawabku tidak sengaja memanggilnya dengan 'tuan' karena gugup.

"Kenapa memanggilku dengan 'tuan'?" Gaara jadi ikut – ikutan bingung karena tingkahku.

"Ma-maaf, maksudku-"

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kamu belum pulang?" ujar Gaara memotong perkataanku dengan pertanyaan yang akan sulit ku jawab.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku menunduk lesu. Tiba – tiba, kurasakan suhu badanku naik dan terasa hangat sekali. Ku angkat wajahku dan kehangatan itu malah semakin menyebar. Aku tau sekarang kenapa badanku tiba – tiba jadi aneh begini. Ini karena Gaara sedang ada di dekatku, lebih tepatnya di sebelahku.

Oh tidak! Kenapa Gaara malah memegang tanganku? Aku jadi memerah karenanya. Hampir saja aku pingsan karena perlakuannya padaku. Aku jadi harap – harap cemas dan ingin agar waktu bergerak dengan cepat. 'Tuhan, semoga saja hal ini tidak berlangsung lama,' pintaku dengan lirih dalam hati.

"Ayo! Ku temani kau jalan – jalan sebentar kalau kau belum akan pulang," ujar Gaara dengan lantang padaku. Tidak mungkin, kalau begini pegangan tangannya bisa berlangsung lama. Untungnya Gaara mengajakku jalan – jalan dengan mengendarai motornya. Aku agak lega karena tidak perlu pegangan tangan. Tapi, kenapa aku malah disuruh pegangan lagi?

Aku bingung. Pegangan atau tidak ya? Dengan sigap Gaara menarik tanganku dan melingkarkannya di perutnya. 'Tidakkkk! Ini sih lebih mirip memeluk daripada pegangan!'

Sepanjang perjalananku dengan Gaara, aku hanya menundukkan kepala sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Gaara yang terlihat tenang – tenang saja walaupun beberapa mata gadis lain terus – terusan menatapnya dengan manja dan agresif. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara adalah lelaki yang keren, tampan, dan kaya. Semua wanita pasti suka dengannya.

Kami berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran sea food. Tepat waktu sebelum aku pingsan di motor karena pegangan tadi. Wajahku yang memerah aku tutupi dengan menundukkan kepala dan sesekali menutupinya dengan tanganku. Gaara mengajakku makan di sana. Tak terasa, malam datang dan mulai larut.

"Hinata, malam ini kamu tidak ada acara?" tanya Gaara tiba – tiba padaku.

"Se-sebenarnya, anu, gimana ngomongnya nih?" aku malah celingukan ketika ditanya olehnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar padaku, dan itu justru membuatku makin gugup dan bingung.

"Begini, aku-"

Trrrrrrrr . . . . . . .

"Telepon untukmu," ujar Gaara innocent sambil memperhatikan kantong sebelah kanan rokku yang bersinar karena lampu dari handphoneku.

"I-iya," jawabku dengan cepat sambil mengambil handphone dalam kantong rok seragamku yang dari tadi ku pakai karena lupa membawa baju ganti padahal aku tau Tuan Itachi pasti akan lupa menyuruhku pulang kembali ke rumah.

"Halo?" sapaku agak canggung di telepon.

"Ah, Hinata. Ini aku Itachi!" jawab Tuan Itachi padaku dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku polos padahal aku tau, Tuan Itachi pasti menelponku untuk menyuruhku pulang.

"Kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, cari saja taksi atau bis, aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke," ujar Tuan Itachi dengan cepat, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon dan terdiamlah aku dengan pose tetap memasang telepon di telingaku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung menatapku yang terpaku di tengah malam bersamanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa harus ku katakan kalau aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah Tuan Besar?

"Kau tidak bisa pulang?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana dia tau? Aku hanya menunduk lesu padanya. Dia kelihatannya paham maksudku. Dengan senyum dia berkata padaku, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku menoleh padanya. Ku lihat di matanya sebuah ketulusan untuk membantu. Aku pun akhirnya luluh karenanya dan aku menggangguk dengan sebuah senyum tipis padanya. Malam itu, aku diantar pulang oleh Gaara dan aku akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin semestinya tidak ku rasakan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku berjalan dengan lesu menuju kamar tidurku. Ayahku sudah memarahiku habis – habisan malam ini. Kakakku juga sudah puas tertawa melihatku dimarahi ayah. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi begini? Kemana pelayan yang membuatku terjebak dalam masalah ini? Arrghhh! Aku semakin membenci dia!

"Selamat malam, Sasuke. Semoga mimpi indah ya, karena mungkin hanya malam ini saja kau bisa mimpi indah," ujar Itachi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya sambil sedikit menunjuk ke arahku yang sedang membuka pintu kamar.

"Diam kau! Pasti kakak yang mengadukan masalah ini pada ayah!" teriakku kesal menuduh padanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir yang aneh – aneh, mana mungkin aku mengadukannya," sangkal Itachi tetap sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan sinis. Aku tak percaya lagi dengan setiap kata – katanya sekarang.

"Wah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Oke, oke. Memang aku yang memberitahu ayah tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata. Tapi asal kau tau, Hinata menangis semalaman karena ulahmu dan sekarang kau harus menerima resikonya."

"Itu semua salahnya, kenapa aku yang dihukum?" aku protes dengan nada yang ditekankan pada Itachi.

"Anggap saja itu, hukum karma," jawab Itachi dengan santai kemudian, "Sudah dulu ya, aku mengantuk."

Setelah itu, Itachi pergi dari hadapanku menuju kamarnya dengan seringai yang tak pernah dihapus dari wajah. Aku menatap dengan sinis kakakku yang merasa senang melihatku menderita. Dasar kakak menyebalkan!

Kucoba melupakan itu semua. Aku punya waktu bebas mungkin hanya malam ini. Besok aku harus menjalani hukuman dari ayah. Aku yakin hukuman dari ayah tak pernah mudah, setidaknya pasti akan membuatku pusing menjalaninya. Kudengar kakak juga pernah dihukum dan itu membuatnya harus masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu karena mengalami depresi.

Bagaimana dengan aku nanti? Aarrgghh! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu. Aku kan tadi mau tidur.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hampir saja aku terlelap, namun sebuah suara mengganggu tidurku.

"A-aku kembali!"

Aku dengan cepat membuka mataku kembali. Itu, suara gadis pelayan. Dengan cepat aku turun dari kasurku dan membuka pintu kamar. Aku menatap lorong kamarku yang gelap karena ayah dan kakakku sudah tidur. Dengan setengah berlari aku menuju ruang tengah dan di sanalah aku menemukannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan sangat benci. Namun, dia malah kelihatan simpati padaku. Dengan lugunya dia bertanya, "Tu-tuan Muda ke-kenapa? Le-lelah ya?"

Aku mendekatinya. Lebih tepatnya mendekati telinganya dan berbisik lirih, "Aku tertimpa masalah karena ulahmu, sebaiknya kau temui ayahku dan katakan bahwa kau yang salah."

Dia terlihat agak sedikit takut. Dia menatapku dengan semakin kasihan. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan tangannya yang gemetar dan mengelus pipiku, "Me-memangnya a-apa yang di-dilakukan Tuan Besar?"

Aku melirik tangannya dan dengan kasar aku menjauhkannya dari pipiku. Terlihat matanya sedikit bergetar dan tegang ketika aku menjauhkan tangannya. Kini dia benar – benar paham apa maksud kedatanganku kemari menjenguknya. Dia kemudian berjalan melewatiku dan berkata dengan pelan, "Aku akan mengatakan bahwa ini salahku pada Tuan Besar."

Setelah berkata demikian, dia segera berjalan kembali menuju kamar Tuan Besar. Aku tersenyum karenanya. Kali ini, aku tak perlu memikirkan apa pun tentang hukuman dari ayahku.

Esok hari pun datang. Aku menyambutnya dengan semangat. Aku tak sabar melihat hukuman untuk sang gadis pelayan. Hari ini sekolah libur jadi aku bisa puas melihat gadis itu dihukum oleh ayah. Ah, itu dia ayah datang bersama Hinata di belakangnya. Namun, kenapa ada kakak di samping Hinata?

"Sasuke," panggil ayah dengan sedikit bergetar padaku, "kau benar – benar harus kuhukum!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa yang dihukum tetap aku? Aku melirik Hinata dengan sedikit kesal. Namun, Hinata kelihatannya tidak merespon sama sekali. Akh, Hinata sedang dalam pengaruh kakak.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, apa kau sadar itu? Aku yakin ini semua karena ibumu sudah memanjakanmu, oleh karena itu aku akan membuatmu berhenti bersikap manja,"

Aku merasa tenggorokanku sedikit kering, bahkan paru – paruku serasa tidak mau bernafas lagi. Aku terjebak dalam masalah yang kubuat sendiri.

"Sasuke, mulai hari ini kau akan ku kirim ke asrama dekat sekolahmu. Di sana kau akan belajar bagaimana kehidupan yang sebenarnya," itulah puncak kemarahan ayah padaku, sebuah hukuman akhirnya terucap juga dari bibirnya.

Asrama? Tempat apa itu? Apa aku akan bahagia di sana? Entahlah. Yang aku tau, aku akan segera pergi ke sana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Asrama Konoha High School.

.

Ini adalah asrama yang aneh. Isinya hanya ada cowok, tidak ada cewek di sini. Lama – lama aku bisa bosan kalau terus ada di sini. Asrama ini bagiku hanya kumpulan ruangan berisi kasur dan lemari. Selain kasur dan lemari kita harus membeli sendiri. Makanan dan minuman pun tidak ada. Lemari yang ada dalam kamarku tak ada isinya. Bagiku, semua dalam kamar ini, hampa.

Ku lihat dari jendela, kakakku mengendarai motorku dan membawanya pulang. Aku di sini tidak ditinggali motor karena menurut ayah jarak dari asrama ini ke sekolah cukup dekat, sehingga pergi sekolah bisa dengan jalan kaki. Selain itu, motor yang ku pakai itu boros bensin sementara uang jatahku selama sebulan cuma satu juta. Rasanya mustahil aku bisa hidup di sini.

Aku mengelurkan handphone-ku dan mencari nomor Naruto. Mungkin dia dapat membantuku menenangkan pikiranku saat ini. Dengan putus asa, aku menelponnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Hai Sasuke, ada apa?" sapa Naruto dengan riang padaku ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa kau bisa ke asrama Konoha High School? Aku di sini sekarang."

"Kamu nge-_date_ di sana?"

"Bukan, aku ingin kamu mengantarku nge-_date_ hari ini."

"Mengantar? Kamu kan ada motor?"

"Motorku di sita ayahku."

"Oh begitu," hening sejenak, "Maaf Sasuke, ada seseorang yang mengajakku nge-_date_ hari ini. Bye!"

"Naruto! Hei! Na-"

Tut tut tut

Aku menggeram kesal. Apa – apaan itu? Mematikan telepon di saat aku sedang bicara, apa itu yang dia sebut sahabat? Tak ku sangka bahkan Naruto pun akan berbuat demikian di saat aku sedang susah. Ini benar – benar menyiksa.

Hari minggu ini, aku tidak mau keluar dari kamarku. Aku malas keluar. Tak ada yang kukenal di luar. Di luar juga tidak ada cewek cantik. Di luar cuma ada orang – orang aneh dan menyebalkan.

Kruyukkkkk

Oh, sial! Kenapa aku harus merasa lapar sekarang? Aku melirik kanan dan kiri, tak ada apapun untuk dimakan. Kalau sudah terjepit begini, kurasa menggunakan uang sekarang tak masalah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata P.O.V

Aku tersadar tepat pada saat aku sedang ada di kamar tidurku. Kepalaku masih agak pusing. Ku ingat semua yang telah terjadi, namun sayang ingatanku terhenti ketika aku berada di depan kamar Tuan Besar. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah aku berdiri di depan kamar Tuan Besar?

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju dapur dan memasak. Di sana aku menemukan surat dari Tuan Besar dan Tuan Itachi yang ditempelkan di pintu. Surat tersebut berisi tentang kepergian mereka untuk sesuatu yang penting dan akan segera kembali tepat pada saat makan siang.

Aku tau ini pasti hari libur. Karena pada hari – hari bekerja, saat makan siang biasanya mereka belum akan kembali ke rumah. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Yah, selama menunggu mereka kelihatannya aku punya banyak waktu kosong. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk segera memasak makan siang, cuci baju, mengepel, dan pekerjaan lainnya.

Trrr trrr! Aku mencari asal suara tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah handphone pemberian Tuan Itachi padaku kemarin. Ku angkat telepon dan terdengarlah sebuah suara.

"Hinata, ini aku Gaara. Apa aku boleh ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu sekarang? Aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan – jalan hari ini.," tanya Gaara tanpa basa basi padaku ketika telepon ku angkat.

"Akh, a-anu," aku kebingungan mencari alasan.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" jawab Gaara asal.

"Bu-bukan be-begitu. Aku hanya a-ada u-urusan. Ma-maaf ya."

"Kalau begitu ku jemput kau sore hari ya."

"Wakh, a-aku-"

Tut tut tut! Sambungan telepon akhirnya diputuskan oleh Gaara.

Aku bingung bukan kepalang. Bagaimana ini? Apa mungkin Tuan Besar dan Tuan Itachi akan mengizinkanku? Huh, ini keputusan yang berat.

Aku berpikir dan berpikir untuk mencari suatu alasan. Pip pip pip! Akh, itu suara oven! Masakanku pasti sudah masak. Aku dengan segera mengambil kue dan menatapnya dengan senang. Hari ini kan harusnya Nyonya Besar berulang tahun. Pasti semua akan merasa senang hari ini. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan kembali mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke P.O.V

Kenapa semua masakan di sini rasanya tidak ada yang enak. Yang ada hanya sayur dan mi instan. Aku tidak suka makanan seperti itu. Makanan itu hanya akan membuat kerongkonganku sakit ketika menelannya.

Aku masih mencari makanan di tengah pasar. Ada sebuah kedai yang di depannya tertulis 'makanlah sepuasmu!'. Aku tertarik dengan tulisan tersebut. Dan dengan semangat aku masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Di sana aku memesan makanan terbaik yang ada.

Dan setelah satu menit menunggu, aku mendapati sebuah ramen yang terlihat enak. Dengan lahap aku memakannya. Ketika aku selesai makan, pelayan memberikan sebuah kertas padaku. Ku lirik kertas itu dan kubaca dengan rasa tidak percaya. Hanya sebuah ramen harganya lima ratus ribu.

Aku tidak mau image ku rusak hanya karena masalah harga. Aku tak ingin terlihat rendah seperti kebanyakan penghuni asrama lain. Aku akhirnya membayar meski hal itu mengakibatkan uangku hanya tinggal setengahnya.

.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku. Rasanya perutku sudah lapar kembali padahal baru sekitar tiga jam lalu aku makan. Aku merebahkan badanku di kasur dan menatap langit – langit kamarku. Ternyata ini sulit. Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini terus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hinata P.O.V

Aku sedang menunggu kepulangan Tuan Besar dan Tuan Itachi. Mereka lama sekali. Meski mereka berkata akan pulang ketika makan siang, sampai jam dua tepat mereka belum juga pulang. Hatiku jadi sedikit cemas, bagaimana kalau kejadian yang menimpa Nyonya Besar terjadi pada mereka juga?

Aku berusaha berpikir positif. Mereka pasti hanya sedang terjebak macet. Hari minggu kan banyak orang yang berpergian dengan kendaraan masing – masing. Jadi pasti jalanan ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Tok tok tok!

Aku dengan cepat berlari, membuka pintu dan hendak tersenyum menyambut orang dibalik pintu yang aku yakin adalah Tuan Besar dan Tuan Itachi. Sayangnya, senyumku tertahan karena rasa terkejut. Ini bukan Tuan Besar, bukan juga Tuan Itachi atau Tuan Sasuke. Ini, Gaara.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu," Gaara berkata dengan singkat.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kenapa?"

Aku diam dan berpikir sejenak. Aku tidak mau Gaara jadi kecewa hanya karena aku tidak bisa menemaninya jalan – jalan hari ini. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membuat Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda jadi cemas karena aku pergi tanpa izin dari mereka. Aku bingung, mana yang lebih penting untukku. Gaara atau Tuan Besar?

* * *

><p>.<p>

_To be continued_

.

..

* * *

><p>Sasuke : "Hukumanku bikin aku capek! Sudah krisis uang, motor dibawa kakakku, kelaparan lagi!"<p>

Hinata : "Kamu cuma menderita fisik. Aku malah menderita batin. Pertanyaan yang diujung itu susah sekali ku jawab."

Sasuke : "Kudengar kau memasak kue ya?"

Hinata : mengangguk

Sasuke : "Mana? Aku mau memakannya, sudah lapar banget nih."

Hinata : "Kuenya sudah di makan ibumu." *sweatdrop bersama

Rin : "Mereka semua sedang sweatdrop, jadi kita langsung baca balasan review kalian saja ya!"

* * *

><p>Uchiahina, gomen lama update *bungkuk – bungkuk*. Makasih ya atas kejujuranmu, aku jadi terharu.<p>

~ hyuuchiha prinka, kan udah ku bilang Hinata kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. Sabar aja ya. Sasuke memang ku bikin gitu, tapi seru kan kalau ku bikin penyiksaan gitu? Silahkan kalau mau fav ^_^

~ OraRi HinaRa, oh aku paham sekarang. Memang Gaara. Chapter ini udah bikin kamu gak penasaran lagi? Atau malah sebaliknya?

~ UchihaHinataHime, udah gak sabar mau manghukum Sasuke ya?

~ aam tempe, baguslah kalau am sudah ngerti. Nih, ku update lagi.

~ Sora Hinase, sudah aku maafkan kok. Makasih udah nunggu.

~ aam tempe, waduh! am seneng banget ya sampai review dua kali. Tenang, Sasuke udah dihukun kok.

~ Miya-hime Nakashinki, Sasuke belum akan tobat sampai dia meninggal (digampar Sasu) chapter ini sudah mulai genre romance-nya terutama untuk GaaHina, meski angst-nya milik Sasu belum hilang.

~ uchihyuu nagisa, hukumannya kelihatan kurang menyakitkan sih tapi lihat saja kedepan pasti menyiksa juga. Gaara sudah mulai berperan banyak lho . . . .

~ Shaniechan, nggak berlebihan tuh hukum cambuk? GaaHina memang ada.

~ purple girl, hukumannya udah tau kan? Mungkin suatu saat akan tau, tapi baru kemungkinan saja. Tenang, GaaHina udah ku perbanyak.

~ aichan, nih udah update.

~ de chan, sabar. Hinata pasti aku buat bahagia kok.

~ hyuga nanako, gomen! Hukumannya kurang berat. Tapi, ketika menjalankannya Sasuke akan ku buat benar – benar menderita deh .

.

~Rin POV~

Aku bahagia *terbang ke langit* ternyata saking senangnya dengan cerita ini bahkan ada yang review dua kali. Aku jadi makin semangat bikin kelanjutannya. Terima kasih semuanya! *kiss (plak!)

.

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


	5. Hubungan yang Akan Retak

**Disclaimer**: semua tentu tau Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina + GaaHina

**Warning** : OOC,

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

Ternyata membuat chapter ini waktunya lama sekali. Maklum, aku sibuk *dihajar*. Tapi, aku beneran sibuk lho. Ada UAN, ada banyak rapat, belum lagi ibuku yang menyuruhku belajar tiap harinya, dan juga sibuknya penerimaan siswa baru. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa juga membuat fic ini.

.

_Happy reading_

.

,

Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha

, , ,

**Bagian Lima: Hubungan yang Akan Retak.**

,

.

Sasuke kini sedang meringkuk malas di tempat tidurnya. Sudah lima belas kali dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Namun setiap kali dia begitu, raut wajah kesal akan muncul. Bosan dengan jam yang menurutnya terlalu lambat berjalan, Sasuke mencoba tidur. Sayang, matanya senantiasa terbuka seakan tidak mau istirahat walau hanya sejenak. Kembali dia mencoba tidur namun bayangan seseorang merasuki mimpinya dan membangunkannya. Bayangan itu berupa bayangan seorang gadis yang berambut biru, berwajah manis dengan mata berwarna abu – abu, namun sayangnya gadis itu tidak tersenyum. Gadis itu justru menangis. Sedikit pusing setelah bermimpi demikian dia mengerang kesal.

Handphone di atas mejanya mulai berdering membuat Sasuke merasa risih mendengarnya. Sambil mengeluh, ia meraih handphonenya. Dibacanya tulisan di layar tersebut, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Itu bukan pertanda ada pesan masuk atau baterai melemah, itu adalah peringatan bahwa ibunya berulang tahun hari ini. Membayangkan ibunya yang sedang berbahagia karena merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, hati Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang. Seluruh rasa kesal hilang. Suasana hening sejenak dan terlelaplah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Kediaman keluarga Uchiha kini sedang sunyi. Tuan Itachi sudah mengatakan akan langsung pergi ke rumah teman jadi batal pulang ketika makan siang. Begitu pula dengan Tuan Besar yang akan langsung menemui teman lamanya dan akan pulang ketika makan malam, itupun jika tidak macet. Dan Tuan Sasuke sekarang sedang dalam hukuman dan mungkin baru akan kembali ke rumah ketika liburan jika Tuan Besar memperbolehkannya. Karena seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak akan pulang ke rumah secepatnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Gaara selama ada waktu kosong.

Di perjalanan, Gaara mengajak Hinata berhenti sebentar di depan restoran. Gaara bukannya mengajak Hinata makan di sana, tapi ia hanya menyuruh gadis itu menunggu di salah satu meja di luar restoran. Dengan sabar Hinata menurut dan menunggu. Ketika Gaara keluar dari restoran, Gaara akhirnya memberitahu tujuan mereka hari ini. Mereka akan pergi piknik. Tentu saja Hinata sangat senang. Kapan lagi dia akan piknik bersama Gaara.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sekitar setengah jam berlalu mereka akhirnya berhenti. Kali ini mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang indah.

.

.

BRAAKKK!

Suara bantingan pintu dari kamar sebelah membuat Sasuke terbangun. Meski matanya masih berat namun akhirnya dengan lesu dia duduk di kasurnya dan melihat ke arah jam. Cukup lama juga dia tidur, namun rasa lelah masih mengikutinya.

Kruyuuukkk!

Perut Sasuke berbunyi kembali. Dengan pasrah dia mengelus perutnya. Daripada tersiksa karena lapar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi supaya badannya lebih segar. Setelah mandi dia berencana akan ke taman di sebelah asrama. Mungkin saja dia akan menemukan gadis cantik yang mau menemaninya. Namun, sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satu pun gadis yang mau melirik ke arahnya. Sasuke jadi sedikit kesal. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat saja dibawah pohon rindang.

Secara tidak sengaja Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga. Suara itu terdengar lembut. Karena penasaran dia mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sang pemilik suara. Pemilik suara lembut tersebut adalah sang gadis pelayan.

Sasuke merasa perasaan benci merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Dia benci gadis pelayan itu. Ingin dia mendekati Hinata dan memarahinya karena telah membuatnya berada dalam hukuman namun seluruh niatnya pudar ketika dia melihat Gaara berada di samping Hinata. Gaara begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Itu benar – benar membuat hati Sasuke diliputi rasa kesal yang mendalam pada Hinata . Tapi, apa benar hanya Hinata saat itu yang membuatnya kesal?

Jawabannya tidak. Karena alasan lain yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah karena Gaara kini berada di samping Hinata. Kenapa? Sasuke pun tidak tau apa alasan dia jadi kesal melihat Gaara di samping Hinata. Dadanya jadi terasa agak sakit dan perih. Namun, Sasuke berusaha berpikir positif dan melupakan semua yang terjadi di taman hari ini. Sayangnya, semua ingatan tersebut selalu terbayang di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu, hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk. Sasuke masih mengantuk, namun matanya sudah tidak mau menutup kembali. Dibukanya jendela dan tak ada secerca pun cahaya mentari memasuki kamarnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tapi rasa lapar membuatnya tetap terjaga. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah hari ini, karena di kantin sekolah semua dijual dengan murah untuk pelajar. Maka, dengan malas dia mandi dan bersiap – siap pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolah yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari asramanya membuatnya hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk jalan kaki. Diliriknya sekolah yang amat sunyi tersebut. Kemudian kembali dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya. Ternyata di dalam kelasnya justru lebih sepi lagi. Yang sudah mulai ramai hanya kelas sebelah, kelas 12B. Itu kelas gadis pelayan, mungkinkah dia juga sudah datang ke sekolah? Sasuke terdiam sesaat kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia memikirkan gadis itu?

.

Sementara di rumah kediaman Uchiha, Tuan Besar kembali bekerja, Tuan Itachi dan Hinata harus sekolah hari ini. Hinata kini sedang menunggu bis dan untungnya Gaara lewat di hadapannya dan mengajaknya pergi sekolah bersama mengendarai motornya. Tentu saja Hinata mau dan pergilah mereka ke sekolah.

Di sekolah, kedatangan Gaara yang membonceng Hinata menjadi tontonan heboh di sekolah, termasuk bagi Sasuke yang tengah melihat ke luar melalui jendela kantin sekolah. Agak terkejut batinnya melihat hal tersebut. Bukankah yang membonceng Hinata adalah pemuda yang kemarin bersama Hinata di taman kemarin?

"Siapa yang dibawanya ke sekolah ini?" tanya sebuah suara bergumam entah pada siapa.

"Hei, kau kenal pemuda itu?" tanya Sasuke harap – harap cemas pada gadis yang bergumam tadi.

Gadis blonde yang ditanyai Sasuke memandang Sasuke dengan bingung, kemudian akhirnya dia menjawab, "Tentu saja, lelaki itu adikku."

Mendengar pengakuan gadis tersebut Sasuke jadi agak terkejut, karena dilihat dari manapun tidak ada kesamaan antara adik dan kakak seperti mereka. Ini berbeda seperti dia dan kakaknya yang terlihat sama persis. Agak ragu untuk bertanya Sasuke menatap dalam – dalam mata gadis yang mengaku kakak dari lelaki yang membonceng Hinata.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu ketus ketika merasa tatapan Sasuke terlalu sinis padanya.

"Ekh, na-namaku Sasuke," ujar Sasuke gugup kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau?"

"Oh, aku Temari. Apa kau kenal dengan gadis yang dibonceng adikku itu?" tanya Temari sembari menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang masih setia mengiringi Gaara kemanapun dia berjalan.

Sasuke benci mengakui kalau dia kenal dengan Hinata, maka dia menjawab, "Aku tidak kenal dengan gadis itu." Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke pergi berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" teriak Temari sambil menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian Temari berkata, "Apa kau bisa mengatakan kepada adikku kalau aku menunggunya di kantin?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia mengangguk pada Temari yang langsung memberikan senyuman sebagai pengganti kalimat terima kasihnya. Lalu, setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari kantin tersebut menuju lorong kelasnya. Tepat sekali pada saat itu, Gaara lewat tanpa Hinata di dekatnya.

"Hei kau!" ujar Sasuke cetus pada Gaara yang tidak memberikan ekpresi apa pun, "Kakakmu memanggilmu dan sedang menunggumu di kantin."

Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke kemudian pergi melewati Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sikap Gaara membuat Sasuke kesal, namun Sasuke tetap mencoba menahan amarahnya pada Gaara dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa – apa. Entah mengapa rasa penasaran membuat Sasuke ingin mengikutinya menuju kantin. Maka secara diam – diam Sasuke membuntutinya.

Di kantin, Gaara segera mencari kakaknya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit mencari kakaknya yang berpenampilan paling mencolok namun karena pagi itu kantin ramai oleh siswi – siswi yang sedang menggosipkan kedekatan Gaara dengan Hinata, mencari kakaknya menjadi hal yang sulit.

"Hei Gaara!" teriak Temari sambil berdiri tegak di mejanya. Gaara yang dipanggil pun berjalan mendekati kakaknya tanpa mendengarkan sedikitpun ocehan siswi di sekitarnya yang tengah membicarakannya.

"Kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang siapa gadis yang kau bonceng tadi," ujar Temari dengan tegas pada adiknya yang tetap tenang.

"Dia hanya temanku, tak lebih," jawab Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Baguslah!" puji Temari sambil tersenyum sinis, "Karena kau itu sudah dijodohkan oleh ayah jadi akan lebih baik jika kau tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun."

Gaara tidak mau mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi tentang urusan seperti itu dari kakaknya dan memilih untuk pergi keluar dari kantin kembali menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang diam – diam juga mendengarkan pembicaraan antara adik dan kakak tersebut sedikit tertegun sejenak. Perjodohan? Lalu, apa Hinata hanya dipermainkan oleh lelaki tadi?

Gaara sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Kelasnya tenang dan sunyi sehingga membuatnya bosan dan malas untuk memasuki kelasnya. Pada saat yang sama Hinata keluar dari kelasnya. Segera saja Gaara mendekati Hinata dan mengajaknya ke taman sekolah. Di taman, Gaara mengajak Hinata duduk di bangku dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga oleh Hinata.

"Hinata."

"A-ada a-apa?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Te-tentu. A-apa yang ingin kau ka-katakan?"

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

Terkejutlah hati Hinata mendengarnya. Apa mungkin Gaara salah makan? Atau dia yang salah dengar? Namun, ketika Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat barulah Hinata mengerti bahwa yang didengarnya dari Gaara tadi memang benar. Masih diliputi rasa tidak percaya, Hinata bertanya, "A-apa kau se-serius?"

Gaara hendak mengangguk namun, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Suara itu berseru memanggil, "Hinata!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan menoleh ke arah orang yang berteriak tersebut. Itu, Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke telah berlari dari kantin hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal pada Hinata, perjodohan. Gaara yang menyadari tujuan Sasuke kemudian bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil gadis ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tidak senang pada Sasuke yang terengah – engah karena berlari.

"Aku hanya ingin membicara sesuatu pada Hinata," jawab Sasuke lantang tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara dan tetap menatap mata Hinata yang sedikit takut padanya, "Hinata, kenapa kau mau bersama dengan lelaki itu?"

Hinata yang ditanyai hanya diam dalam takut. Jujur dia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Melihat Hinata tidak mau menjawab Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Apa kau tau, kalau lelaki itu sudah dijodohkan?"

Hinata diam dan tertegun. Ia bingung harus percaya atau tidak. Namun dari dalam hatinya, dia tidak bisa percaya sedikitpun kata – kata Tuan Mudanya itu. Maka ia menjawab dengan gemetar sambil memegang lengan Gaara dengan erat, "A-aku le-lebih per-perca-ya de-ngan Gaara."

Kali ini Sasuke yang terkejut. Padahal dia bicara dengan jujur namun kenapa Hinata tidak percaya? Barulah disadarinya, perlakuannya dahulu yang telah membuat Hinata tidak percaya padanya.

Gaara tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan Hinata kemudian mengajak Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Masih dengan gemetara Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara. Kini tinggalah Sasuke yang terpaku sendiri di taman. Batinnya masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya. Kini ia paham satu hal tentang dia, Hinata, dan Gaara. Dia merindukan pelayan itu, dan dia tidak mau gadis pelayan itu bersama dengan Gaara.

.

.

To be continued

..

.

.

Hinata : "Rin?"

Rin : "Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata : "Aku dan Gaara akan berpisah suatu saat nanti ya?"

Rin : "Iya." *innocent

Hinata : sweatdrop

Sasuke : "Kenapa dengan Hinata?"

Rin : "Cuma sweatdrop kok." *plak!

Sasuke : "Gara – gara akan putus dengan Gaara ya?"

Rin : "Begitulah."

Sasuke : "Hn."

Rin : "Sasuke, bantu aku membacakan balasan review ya!"

Sasuke : "Enak saja, baca sendiri dong!"

Rin : Sweatdrop

~ purple girl, semua kata – katamu benar. Termasuk kangen masakan Hinata. Gaara sudah jalan – jalan dengan Hinata kok. ^_^

~ Yuiki Nagi-chan, salam kenal juga! Sejujurnya, aku belum memikirkan ending. Tapi, semoga saja happy ending.

~ Sora Hinase, terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini ya *nangis bombay *plak!

~ ichsana-hyuuga, aku juga senang!

~ akasuna no hataruno teng tong, wah semangat sekali! Nih sudah di update lagi.

~ UchihaHinataHime, semoga sukses menepati janji ya!

~ sasuhina lovers, tentu saja iya! ^_^

~ ika chan : begitu ya *introspeksi diri. Ini sudah di update lagi.

~ hyugha nanako : terima kasih sudah memaafkanku dan menunggu *hug (plak!).

~ shaniechan : tenang, Sasuke akan ketemu dengan Hinata dimanapun sesuka Author *digampar.

~ uchihyuu nagisa : anggap saja itu ramen special jadi mahal, GaaHina sudah ku perbanyak kok.

~ Uwi, oke! ^_^

~ OraRi HinaRa : GaaHina sepertinya akan tragis nih, dan Sasuke memang terbukti kangen.

~ Lollytha-chan, ok!

Rin POV

Maaf semuanya, GaaHina mungkin akan berpisah

Aku juga agak sedih tapi cuma itu yang terpikir di kepalaku *dibantai. Maaf sekali lagi ya. Dan untuk yang sudah review, makasih banyak! Aku jadi lebih bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini walaupun waktuku banyak terkuras hanya untuk memikirkan kelanjutannya.

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


	6. Melodi Perpisahan Nona Temari

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

Gaara kini sudah mulai ku singkirkan dari cerita ini. Namun, meski begitu Sasuke kini mulai berubah menjadi baik.

.

.

,

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

\ . /

**Bagian Enam : Melodi Perpisahan Nona Temari.**

,

.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke P.O.V<em>

Bunyi lonceng kemudian menggema dan membuat seluruh murid di sekolah tersebut berseru gembira menyambutnya. Beberapa dari mereka segera membentuk kelompok dan berjalan pulang bersama, beberapa lagi terpisah dari rombongan dan berjalan sendirian. Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berjalan sendiri karena aku benci diganggu oleh orang – orang seperti mereka. Aku menjadi penyendiri semenjak aku tinggal di asrama menyebalkan itu. Naruto sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi, sementara sang gadis pelayan kini selalu berada di samping lelaki itu.

Aku tak suka melihat mereka bersama, namun aku tak bisa memisahkan mereka. Aku mengerti pelayan itu kini membenciku dan itu semua karena kesalahanku dulu. Aku mungkin terlalu kasar padanya. Tapi, itu semua kulakukan hanya untuk membuat dia sadar akan semua kesalahannya telah menggantikan posisi ibu saat ibu tiada.

Huh! Aku benci saat – saat memikirkan gadis pelayan itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku terus menerus memikirkannya. Mungkin aku merasa bersalah namun aku tak sudi jika harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Bagiku semua ini tetaplah kesalahannya. Sebentar! Kenapa aku justru semakin memikirkan gadis itu?

Arghh! Ada yang salah dengan otakku. Tapi, bukan cuma otakku yang mengalami masalah. Dadaku terasa perih setiap saat. Mungkin ini hanya penyakit ringan yang akan segera sembuh.

"Sasuke!"

Siapa yang memanggilku? Karena penasaran, aku pun menoleh dan melihat orang yang memanggilku, "Temari?"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," itulah yang dikatakan gadis blonde itu padaku dan aku yang agak bingung pada sikapnya mengajaknya berbicara di taman.

Sunyi sesaat di taman dan aku mulai bertanya duluan, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini . . . sebenarnya ini tentang adikku dan gadis bernama Hinata itu. Aku sudah dengar dari Gaara sendiri bahwa dia hanya berteman dengan gadis itu, namun kenyataannya dia dan gadis itu terlihat seperti bukan teman biasa. Karena itu tolong bantu aku memisahkan mereka!"

Aku mendengar setiap kata – kata gadis blonde di sampingku. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang yang bingung dan cemas. Aku pun terbawa suasana dan terdiam ketika mendengar keluhan Temari.

Aku bingung . . . .

Apakah aku harus setuju dan ikut membantunya, atau aku harus menolak dan berusaha melupakan semua tentang gadis pelayan dan lelaki itu?

Aku akhirnya berdiri dan berkata, "Lakukan saja dahulu tanpa aku, karena aku sedang sibuk," lalu aku meninggalkannya dan pergi menuju asrama. Namun, langkahku terhenti karena gadis blonde itu menghalangi jalanku seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku minta usulmu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menjawab singkat, "Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu tentang perjodohan adikmu itu."

Temari berpikir sejenak lalu dengan semangat ia berlari menjauhi taman dan meninggalkan aku yang melihatnya semakin menjauh. Tiba – tiba gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku, kemudian dengan manjanya dia tersenyum padaku sambil berteriak dari kejauhan, "Terima kasih ya," kemudian dia kembali berlari.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tak kusangka aku telah membantu seseorang hari ini. Mungkin ibuku akan lebih senang melihatku membantu orang setiap saat seperti sekarang ini. Ibu, apa kau senang melihatku sekarang dari surga?

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak aku berbicara dengan Temari. Kini aku sudah mendapatkan seorang teman dari asrama bernama Neji. Orangnya baik dan sering membantuku menolong orang lain. Dia juga bernasib sama denganku yang kehilangan ibu. Mungkin nasibnya justru lebih buruk dariku karena dia juga kehilangan ayahnya. Ketika aku bertanya mengenai ayah angkatnya, dia selalu mengalihkan ke pertanyaan yang lain. Namun aku tak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Karena dia, sekarang aku sudah mulai lebih menghargai hidup. Dia memang teman yang baik.

Selain itu, Naruto juga sekarang sudah kembali berteman denganku. Dia sadar kalau aku dahulu adalah teman terbaiknya. Meski hubunganku dengan keluargaku masih berantakan namun keberadaan kedua temanku itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Hari ini kami bertiga akan ke sekolah bersama – sama. Kelasku dan Naruto memang tidak sama dengan kelas Neji namun kami selalu berusaha untuk bersama setiap istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Namun, hari ini kelihatannya kami tidak akan pulang bersama. Naruto ada urusan kelurga sehingga tidak bisa menemani kami ke asrama walau hanya sebentar. Neji hari ini akan pergi menjenguk ayah angkatnya dan akan kembali nanti malam.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk ke taman. Aku ingin bersantai di sebuah bangku tempat aku dan Temari dulu berbicara. Aku bersyukur, ketika itu aku mau menolongnya sehingga aku akhirnya sadar menolong seseorang itu menyenangkan. Tapi, waktu itu apa yang kubicarakan dengannya ya?

Aku sudah terlalu banyak melupakan masa lalu. Aku bahkan lupa seperti apa wajah ayah dan kakak. Gadis – gadis yang pernah menjadi pacarku saja tak bisa ku ingat lagi siapa namanya. Hah! Mungkin lain kali aku tak perlu melupakan sesuatu sampai sejauh ini.

"Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!"

Aku tertegun sejenak kemudian bertanya dalam hati, tangisan siapa itu? Aku penasaran dan mencari asal tangisan tersebut. Hingga aku akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pohon besar yang dianggap keramat oleh beberapa warga setempat. Aku melirik ke balik pohon tersebut. Dan di sana ada seorang gadis berambut biru yang menangis tersedu – sedu. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan bertanya lirih, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Gadis itupun terkejut melihatku dan berkata hal lain, " Ka-u Tu-Tuan Sasuke ka-n?"

Aku terpaku mendengarnya. Entah mengapa kalimat 'Tuan Sasuke' sepertinya sudah sering kudengar, namun aku tak tau dari siapa. Angin sepoi – sepoi bertiup menerpa wajahku dan mengingatkanku pada suatu hal, Hyuga Hinata.

Aku tercekat, ingatan – ingatan aneh berputar di kepalaku. Aku menjauhinya dengan melangkah ke belakang sebanyak tiga kali. Kemudian aku berkata, "Kau gadis pelayan kan?"

Gadis itu hanya menatap nanar padaku kemudian mengangguk perlahan dengan rasa penyesalan luar biasa. Suasana tenang. Angin bertiup kembali menggugurkan dedaunan di pohon. Beberapa daun terbang dan mendarat di rambut Hinata yang lembut. Ku tatap mata gadis itu. Kelihatannya dia sedang benar – benar sedih.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata P.O.V<em>

Aku bertemu kembali dengan Tuan Mudaku dahulu. Tubuhnya kini lebih kurus namun wajahnya kini lebih terlihat ramah. Pertemuanku dengannya membuatku sedikit melupakan masalah yang tengah menimpaku. Air mataku berhenti mengalir dan aku segera meminta maaf padanya. Meski Tuan Muda sedikit bingung melihatku. Lalu, Tuan Muda mengajakku untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

Di sana, suasananya begitu sederhana. Ruangan kamar ini berantakan, buku – buku tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, baju – baju kotor juga menumpuk di bak. Namun entah mengapa rasa sedih menghalangiku untuk membereskan kamar Tuan Muda.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tadi menangis?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan simpati. Aku hanya mengeleng karena merasa Tuan Mudaku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang tengah ku hadapi ini. Namun, Tuan Muda tetap memaksaku untuk menceritakan masalahku dan akhirnya dengan pasrah aku bercerita.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Saat itu aku sedang berjalan – jalan sebentar dengan Gaara di sampingku. Katanya hari ini dia akan mengajakku ke rumahnya. Tentu saja aku senang. Baru pertama kali ini aku bisa menijakkan kaki di rumahnya. Namun, ternyata ketika sampai di sana semua tidak berjalan bahagia. Kakak pertama Gaara yang bernama Temari dengan kasarnya menjamuku dan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tengah. Gaara sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya yang lain. Sementara ayah mereka sedang tidur siang di kamar._

"_Eh," ujarku bingung pada kakak pertama Gaara yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus padaku, membuatku kehilangan semangat._

"_A-aku hanya i-ngin mem-bantumu," ujarku kemudian setelah berpikir harus bicara apa._

"_Tak perlu, sebaiknya kau duduk saja di ruang tengah dan tunggu aku," begitulah yang dikatakannya dan aku menurut. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku pasti akan menolak untuk diajak ke rumah ini. Namun, bodohnya aku karena aku justru senang diajak kemari._

"_Hei!" panggil Temari padaku sambil memberiku minuman dan kue._

"_Ya?" balasku dengan gugup padanya yang kemudian berkata langsung pada pokok permasalahan, "Hinata, apa kau tak tahu kalau Gaara sudah dijodohkan?"_

_Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Jadi, kata – kata Tuan Sasuke dulu tentang perjodohan Gaara memang benar. Namun, aku tak mau percaya padanya. Kembali Temari bertanya padaku, "Hei, kau dengar kan aku tadi menanyak apa?"_

_Aku mengangguk lemah kemudian menjawab, "Jujur, aku tak tahu tentang perjodohan itu."_

_Temari menggelengkan kepala dan menjelaskan padaku, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Gaara dijodohkan oleh ayahnya semenjak dia lahir. Itu karena Gaara adalah pewaris keluarga ini. Masa depannya sudah diatur oleh ayah kami. Kelak yang akan menjadi istrinya adalah putrid seorang bangsawan yang masa depannya sama cerahnya dengan Gaara."_

_Aku tak bergeming mendengarnya, hatiku terasa sakit karena menahan perih yang kurasakan. Aku masih tak percaya pada apa yang kudengar. Jadi yang dilakukan Gaara padaku selama ini apa? Tolong beritahu aku jawabannya. Ketika piknik di bawah pohon keramat dia pernah berkata ingin hidup selamanya di sampingku, lalu semua kata – katanya ketika di halaman sekolah dan semua perilaku baiknya padaku. Kenapa dia . . . . Arggghhhhh!_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memohon diri untuk pergi dan kembali ke rumah. Temari mempersilahkan aku. Dan aku berlari sekencangnya menuju halte bis. Aku masih menangis di sana. Sampai Naruto menghampiriku dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku. Sayangnya, ketika itu aku tak mau menjawabnya dan Naruto hanya mengantarku kembali ke rumah menganggap aku menangsi karena aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah._

_Sampai datangnya hari ini, aku masih menangis mengingat kata – kata Temari. Aku benar – benar terpukul akan kejadian hari itu. Meski aku berniat melupakannya namun setiap kali melihat wajah Gaara semua ingatan itu kembali berputar di kapalaku. Berhari – hari aku tersiksa karena dia. Aku . . . ._

_Aku terlalu bodoh mau dipermainkan olehnya._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Aku menundukkan kepalaku, membayangkan seberapa bodohnya aku. Menyebalkan! Meski aku sudah bisa berkata 'Aku benci Gaara' namun aku masih belum rela jika harus berpisah dengannya. aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.<p>

"Hinata, kau mau the?" tawar Tuan Muda padaku sambil menatap dalam mataku. jarang sekali dia yang menawariku begitu. Aku yakin tawaran itu hanya supaya aku bisa lebih tenang. Ku rasa tak ada salahnya jika aku menerima tawaran Tuan Muda. Sore ini aku ditemani Tuan Muda. Terasa ada hal yang berbeda dengan Tuanku yang sekarang. setelah aku kembali ke rumah Tuan Besar, baru aku sadari perubahan apa itu. Tuan Muda berubah menjadi lebih baik padaku.

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>~ lonelyclover : ada deh, kalau kamu baca ceritanya pasti tahu.<p>

~ Lollytha-chan : iya ^_^

~ Shaniechan : iya deh.

~ purple girl : aku pikir – pikir semua kata – katamu memang benar. Makasih banyak buat semangatnya ya!

~ ika chan : aku susah bikin romance, maaf ya!

~ Miya-hime Nakashinki : kalau kamu mau silahkan saja jadi tunangan Gaara *plak!

~ UchihaHinataHime : gomen, aku UN dulu.

~ Uwi : hahaha! Ketipu Gaara ya? Nih udah update lagi.

~ ichsana-hyuuga : oke . . . . udah lanjut.

~ uchihyuu nagisa : semoga saja.

~ papillonz : aku usahakan untuk melebihi kilat kalau bisa deh.

~ OraRi HinaRa : makasih sudah mau mengerti. Sudah ku update lagi nih.

~ Yuiki Nagi-chan : aku yang bikin fic ini saja kadang bingung *plak! Sudah ku update nih.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


	7. Kegelisahan Tuan Muda

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Warning** : Typo yang berhamburan karena dibikin terburu - buru, super gaje, OOC, bikin sakit kepala pas baca bahkan Author yang membuat cerita ini kadang pusing sendiri pas baca.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

* * *

><p>Gomen, update-ku selalu lama. Kalau bisa, nanti nggak akan lama lagi deh. Tapi, kalau bisa saja ya….<p>

Chapter kali ini, Sasuke P.O.V memang terlalu dikit *digampar!* habis chapter ini memang cocoknya Hinata P.O.V

Udah deh, makin lama nanti aku makin gaje aja. Jadi, kita langsung saja baca fic-ku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

**Tittle : Tuan Muda Uchiha**

**.**

**Bagian 7 : Kegelisahan Tuan Muda.**

..

.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke P.O.V<em>

Baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan Hinata dan merasa lebih tenang karena aku telah membantunya, namun hari ini aku merasa gelisah kembali. Apa mungkin ini sebuah perasaan menyesal telah membantunya? Atau mungkinkah ini karena aku telah salah membantunya? Huh, aku yakin bukan itu yang membuatku gelisah sepanjang hari ini.

Aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan gelisah yang menyelimutiku. Mungkin mengatakan semua perasaan gelisah ini langsung pada Hinata bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Karena itu, sekarang aku sedang sibuk mencari sosok gadis berambut biru dari luar jendela di daerah sekitar taman namun tak ada satu pun di sana seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan merenung sebentar. Lalu, aku memperhatikan foto ibu yang ku tenggerkan di atas meja. Aku tersenyum sejenak kemudian aku tertegun. Kenapa rambut ibu dan rambut gadis itu warnanya sama? Kami-sama, apa ibuku memang ingin Hinata yang menggantikan posisinya?

Bodohnya aku berpikir begitu. Mana mungkin ibu menginginkan itu. Kematian ibu pun pasti bukan karena dia sendiri yang menginginkan agar Hinata sekarang menggantikan posisinya. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan kematian ibu, namun semua itulah yang justru menyiksaku dan melampiaskan semuanya pada gadis pelayan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata P.O.V<em>

Dapat ku lihat raut wajah kesal pada Tuan Besar. Meski kini ia terlihat sedang membaca buku tebal di samping jendela, sebenarnya Tuan Besar tidak membacanya sama sekali. Ia sekarang sedang berpikir keras. Perusahaannya sedang merugi dan terancam bangkrut. Sungguh menyedihkan. Aku ingin membantu, namun aku tidak tau caranya. Ini terlalu sulit.

"Ma-maaf Tuan Be-sar, i-ini minuman un-tuk Tu-Tuan," ucapku sambil menyuguhkan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Tuan Besar tidak bergeming sama sekali. Bahkan Tuan Besar tidak melirik sama sekali pada cangkir itu.

"Hinata, bisa kau panggilkan Itachi sekarang?" tanya Tuan Besar lirih padaku.

"Te-tentu sa-ja, Tu-Tuan," jawabku sambil segera berjalan menuju kamar Tuan Itachi.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan keadaan Tuan Besar. Jujur, aku khawatir padanya. Andai saja kalau aku bisa membantu. Tidak, aku bisa membantu Tuan Besar. Dengan memanggil Tuan Itachi aku sudah membantu Tuan Besar walau mungkin hanya itu saja yang dapat ku lakukan. Aku yakin, Tuan Itachi bisa membantu lebih dari aku.

Akh, itu dia Tuan Itachi.

"Tu-tuan!" aku berteriak dari jauh menuju Tuan Itachi yang segera menoleh ke arahku ketika aku memanggilnya. Tuan Itachi kemudian bertanya padaku, "Ada apa Hinata?"

"Tu-Tuan Besar me-manggil-" belum selesai aku bicara, Tuan Itachi memotong dengan berkata, "Hinata, bisa kau pergi sebentar dari rumah ini?"

Aku agak bingung dengan kata – kata tersebut, namun aku tetap menurut dan mengganti pakaianku lalu keluar dari rumah menuju entah kemana.

.

.

.

Aku masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku berjalan sambil tetap mengkhawatrikan keadaan Tuan Besar aku sadar kalau aku telah sampai di taman. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa sampai di taman yang pernah menjadi kenanganku dengan Gaara?

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku pun segera menoleh dan berkata tak percaya, "Tu-tuan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku hanya berja-lan – jalan di se-kitar si-sini," jawabku asal padahal sebenarnya aku disuruh pergi oleh Tuan Itachi.

"Mau ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Tuan Sasuke padaku. Aku hanya menggangguk kecil dan kemudian Tuan Sasuke langsung menggandeng tanganku berjalan bersamanya. Bergandengan tangan dengan Tuan Sasuke adalah hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Apalagi jika itu dilakukan di tempat umum seperti taman. Namun, keberadaan Tuan Sasuke bisa membuatku melupakan Gaara sementara waktu ini.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Tuan Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan gandengannya dan membuka pintu seraya menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu.

Aku merasa agak canggung dan menggeleng lemah padanya. Mungkin Tuan Sasuke paham tentang perasaan yang campur aduk saat ini, jadi ia masuk duluan. Aku mengiringi di belakang dan melihat betapa berantakannya kamar Tuan Muda.

Saat pertama kali aku kemari, kamar ini belum seberantakan ini. Aku menatap Tuan Muda yang langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Pasti dia benar – benar lelah, bahkan kamarnya sendiri tidak dibereskannya. Kasihan Tuanku.

"Tu-Tuan!" panggilku tiba – tiba sehingga Tuan Sasuke langsung duduk di kasurnya dan memandang bingung padaku, "Ada apa Hinata?"

"A-aku ingin mem-bantu mem-membereskan ka-kamar i-ni," jawabku dengan ragu pada Tuan Muda yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan sebenarnya pada kamar ini.

"Silahkan saja," ujar Tuan Muda dan kemudian kembali merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menutup matanya seraya merasakan angin semilir memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Aku yang juga diterpa angin semilir itu ikut terbawa suasana, namun aku sadar ada banyak pekerjaan di sini yang bisa ku lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Jam 4 sore, harusnya Tuan Itachi sudah menyuruhku pulang kembali ke rumah. Namun sampai sekarang tak ada perintah dari Tuan Itachi. Padahal, aku telah sabar menunggu sampai – sampai aku telah selesai merapikan kamar Tuan Sasuke yang awalnya sangatlah berantakan kini menjadi rapi dan lebih nyaman. Hah, apa Tuan Itachi lupa kalau aku sedang tidak ada di rumah?

Ku tatap kembali Tuan Sasuke yang masih tidur pulas di kasurnya. Kalau melihat Tuan Muda yang seperti itu rasanya dia benar – benar terlihat . . . . err . . . . sulit untuk ku akui tapi inilah yang sejujurnya. Tuan Muda kelihatan lebih tampan. Aku tau, pikiranku pasti sedang kacau karena memikirkan pulang saat ini jadi wajar kalau aku berpikiran aneh tentang Tuan Muda seperti ini.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju Tuan Muda yang masih terlelap. Pasti benar – benar kelelahan. Angin yang berhembus perlahan menggoyangkan perlahan rambut Tuan Muda. Aku tersenyum sendiri karenanya. Andai kalau Tuan Sasuke selalu terlihat seperti ini.

Trrrr… itu suara handphone-ku.

"Ekh, ha-halo," sapaku gugup di telepon.

"Hinata, kau sedang di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekarang," ujar Tuan Itachi padaku dengan nada tergesa – gesa.

"A-aku-" sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku ada di asrama Tuan Sasuke tapi aku takut akan terjadi keributan karena hubungan Tuan Itachi dan Tuan Sasuke sampai sekarang belum membaik. Maka, aku menjawab singkat namun penuh dusta, "Aku sedang ada di halte saat ini."

"Baiklah, tunggu saja aku di sana," ujar Tuan Itachi kemudian langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Aku terdiam terpaku. Matahari sudah mulai merendah dan akan segera menghilang. Sinarnya menerpa diriku dan mengingatkanku, bahwa aku belum memasakkan sesuatu untuk Tuan Sasuke. Pasti setelah bangun tidur dia akan kelaparan. Sayangnya aku harus segera ke halte terdekat sekarang.

"Sasuke!" teriak seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar Tuan Sasuke, "Eh, siapa kau?"

Aku yang ditanyai demikian hanya terdiam bingung harus bicara apa. Orang ini kan dulu pernah membantuku, namun aku takut orang ini justru berbahaya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" tanya Tuan Muda yang baru saja terbangun karena suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya tadi. Aku menatap takut pada Tuan Muda dan keliahatannya Tuan Muda paham akan maksudku. Dengan segera Tuan Muda melihat siapa yang sekarang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Neji, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Tuan Muda tenang pada orang yang tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kamarku sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bagikan denganmu," jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Neji tersebut.

"Hn," balas Tuan Muda datar kemudian bertanya padaku, "Hinata kau mau ikut?"

Dan tentu saja aku menjawab singkat, "Ma-maaf, tapi a-aku ha-rus pulang se-sekarang," ku lihat dengan jelas Tuan Muda tampak kecewa namun aku segera tersenyum dan berkata, "Be-besok aku pas-ti ke sini la-gi."

Tuan Muda pun balas tersenyum padaku. Kemudian ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekatiku lalu berkata pada Neji, "Sekarang aku ingin mengantar Hinata dulu."

Aku terkejut sesaat. Kalau Tuan Sasuke yang akan mengantarku, Tuan Itachi pasti tau aku dari asrama Tuan Sasuke. Maka aku segera berkata, "A-aku bisa pergi sen-diri kok," namun Tuan Muda malah tertawa dan mengelus perlahan rambutku. Segera saja pipiku merona karenanya.

"Sebentar lagi kan malam, berjalan sendirian pasti bahaya buatmu," ujar Tuan Muda sambil tetap mengelus rambutku. Namun, tiba – tiba sebuah suara membuatku terkejut.

**Brukkk!**

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" seru Neji sambil segera berlari mendekati Tuan Muda yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Tuan!" teriakku histeris melihatnya.

Aku yakin Neji yang mendengarkan aku berteriak 'Tuan' tadi tidak sadar siapa yang ku panggil Tuan karena dia juga sedang cemas. Jadi, tak kan terjadi apa – apa jika aku memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Tuan sekarang, sekalipun Tuan Muda tidak menginginkannya sama sekali.

"Sasuke, badanmu panas sekali!" Neji berkata dan kata – katanya itu malah membuatku makin cemas. Pantas saja dari tadi Tuan Muda terlihat sangat lelah. Neji segera membawa Tuan Muda kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Kemudian Neji berkata, "Istirahatlah dulu Sasuke!"

"Tapi, Hinata-"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang," ujar Neji mantap pada Tuan Muda. Aku tau itu semua hanya agar Tuan Muda bisa merasa lebih tenang. Namun . . . .

"Hinata, tak apa – apa kan kalau Neji yang mengantarmu?" tanya Tuan Muda lirih padaku. Dan aku mengangguk lemah. Di sisi lain, aku tidak mau ditemani orang yang bernama Neji ini. Namun, di sisi lainnya, aku tak ingin Tuan Muda jadi cemas karena aku pulang sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Ini dia halte terdekat dari asrama Tuan Sasuke. Tak ku sangka, lelaki yang bernam Neji akan mengantarku sampai sini karena ku pikir pada awalnya dia hanya bercanda ingin mengantarku.

"Jadi, mana yang katamu akan menjemputmu sekarang?" tanya Neji dengan sinis padaku. Dan aku yang juga agak bingung kemana perginya Tuan Itachi yang harusnya sudah ada di sini hanya menggeleng perlahan.

Neji terlihat sedikit kesal namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tetap bersikap tenang. Aku jadi iri dengannya. Di saat Tuan Sasuke dalam keadaan kurang bagus seperti itu, dia tetao bisa menjaga diri dan bersikap tenang. Andai aku juga seperti itu.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari balik kegelapan malam. Aku pun menoleh dan tersenyum puas. Itu Tuan Itachi, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, jalanan tadi mengalami kemacetan."

Aku tau itu hanya alasan Tuan Itachi namun aku tetap merasa senang karena setidaknya Tuan Itachi telah menjemputku.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" perintah Tuan Itachi padaku dan aku kembali menurut dengan segera duduk di motornya. Sebelum Tuan Itachi pada akhirnya membawaku pergi, aku sempat melirik Neji sekali lagi dan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Dan pada saat itu lah aku menyadari sesuatu.

Mata Neji sama dengan mataku….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke : "Huh, badan udah kurus kok sekarang ditambah sakit lagi?"<p>

Rin : "Suka – suka aku dong. Authornya kan aku."

Hinata : "Rin be-nar."

Sasuke : "Author sepertimu terlalu seenaknya pada kami."

Rin : "Kamu mengeluh ya?"

Sasuke : "Sepantasnya kan kalau aku mengeluh."

Rin : "Hinata yang sampai sekarang masih ku jadikan pelayan saja tidak mengeluh."

Hinata : *sweatdrop*

Sasuke : "Daripada kamu membuat lebih banyak orang sweatdrop, lebih baik kamu membacakan reply review para readers."

Rin : "Oh iya, Sasuke mau membantu?"

Sasuke : "Tidak. Baca saja sendiri, kamu kan Authornya."

Rin : "What? Kenapa gara – gara aku Authornya aku yang jadi serba sibuk?" *plak!*

* * *

><p>~ <strong>ichsana-hyuga<strong> : baguslah kalau kamu seneng… susah mau update kilat nih….

~ **UchihaHinataHime** : aku hadir untuk bikin kelanjutan fic-nya.

~ **ika chan** : kalau aku lagi ingin bikin Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke pasti aku bikin, mungkin sebentar lagi. Gomen kalau ceritanya pendek… ide lagi susah dapat sih *plak!*

~ **purple girl** : aku aja gak yakin dia bisa bikin the *dibantai*. Sayangnya aku bingung gimana supaya Hina bikini Sasu bento…

~ **Lollytha-chan** : ok ^^

~ **OraRi HinaRa** : maaf soal typo itu. Nih udah di update lagi.

~ **uchihyuu nagisa** : gak tau kenapa Hina terus menderita nih. Hmmm, makasih sudah bilang bagus ya.

~ **Shaniechan** : udah gak penasaran lagi kan?

~ **Miya-Hime Nakashinki** : hahahahaha…. Kalau gitu Gaara dengan siapa kalau kamu saja gak mau? *gubrak!* update kilat susah nih. Tapi, aku usahakan deh.

~ **Uwi** : yup! SasuHina udah banyak belum di chapter ini? Masa' Sasu yang sudah ku bikin kejam, gak berperasaan, dan suka menyiksa orang *plak!* dibuat canggung. Tapi, kalau aku mampu nanti aku ubah sifatnya 180 derajat.

~ **hana-chan** : memang sasuhina kok, dan mudah – mudahan saja happy ending ^_^

~ **Botol Kosong** : iya… makasih ya udah bilang bagus .

~ **Nerazzuri** : gomen kalau panda-kun munculnya cuma sekejab *plak!*

~ **Monster Rawr** : kamu tertinggal sangat jauh rupanya. Maaf kalau baru ku reply sekarang. Tenang saja, kamu gak aneh kok ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

.

.

**RnR** pliz


	8. Tuanku Kini Berbaikan

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

**Warning** : typo. OOC, gaje. dan masih banyak yang lainnya yang bisa membuat sakit kepala dan sakit mata.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

* * *

><p>Aku sudah mencoba mencari ide dari mana – mana namun, cuma ini yang bisa ku ketik untuk melanjutkan fic ku *digampar!*. Mudah – mudahan saja yang ini tidak terlalu pendek. Dan mudah – mudahan juga yang ini typo-nya berkurang.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

,

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

...

**Bagian Delapan : Tuanku Kini Berbaikan.**

"…"

.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata P.O.V<em>

Hari ini Tuan Muda tidak datang ke sekolah. Pasti karena dia masih sakit dan sekarang mungkin sedang terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Tuan Mudaku yang malang. Apa Neji sekarang merawatnya ya? Oh iya, Tuan Besar juga sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit. Aku khawatir kalau aku pasti diusir lagi dari rumah karena kelihatannya masalah mereka belum selesai. Namun, itu justru bagus buatku, karena hari ini aku ingin menjenguk Tuan Muda lagi.

"Hei, kau yang namanya Hinata!"

Aku pun berbalik ke arah sumber suara ketika namaku dipanggil. Dan aku pun menjawab dengan senyum tersungging, "Eh, Ne-neji? Ke-napa tiba – tiba memanggilku?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, jadi tolong ikut aku sebentar," ujar Neji tegas padaku.

Aku pun mengikutinya entah ke mana sebenarnya kami berjalan. Hatiku berkata, semua yang ingin dikatakannya berhubungan dengan Tuan Muda. Kira – kira, apa Tuan Muda sudah merasa lebih baik ya? Mungkin hanya Neji yang tau dan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Kini, kami sudah berada di perpustakaan. Tenang sekali, sama tenangnya dengan lelaki yang berada di sampingku ini. Mungkin memang Neji suka dengan tempat – tempat tenang seperti ini. Namun, keadaan yang tenang justru membuatku semakin tegang.

"Ne-neji bi-bisa kau katakan seka-rang, apa dari tadi i-ngin kau bi-bicarakan?" ujarku takut – takut padanya.

"Baiklah," kata Neji yang kemudian langsung duduk di salah satu kursi, "Aku tadi sempat ke kamar Sasuke, ku dengar dia mengigau dan menyebut namamu setalah dia menyebut nama . . . Mikoto."

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Namaku disebut setelah nama Nyonya Besar. Apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda selama dia tertidur? Kenapa ia bisa menyebut nama Nyonya Besar? Apa mungkin Tuan Muda bertemu dengan Nyonya Besar di alam mimpi?

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Neji membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar nama Mikoto namun aku lupa entah kapan."

"Ka-kau yakin?" tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, aku hanya perlu mengingat – ingat kapan aku mendengar nama itu," ujar Neji dengan nada agak sedikit kesal padaku. Mungkin dia benci jika ditanya dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi. Tapi, aku tadi tidak sengaja bicara dengan nada tinggi karena aku terkejut. Memangnya, apa hubungan Neji dengan Nyonya Besar?

"Sebaiknya kamu ke kelasmu sekarang, sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan di mulai," Neji mengucapkan kalimat yang rasanya tak asing di telingaku.

"I-iya," jawabku singkat dan kemudian aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku. Namun, tiba – tiba lariku terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Dadaku sedikit sesak. Perih. Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Ku tatap lorong menuju kelasku dengan samar. Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Gaara lagi?

Aku berusaha tidak melirik sedikitpun pada Gaara, namun mataku sama sekali tidak bisa menuruti apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Dan pada akhirnya, nafsu mengalahkan pikiranku. Aku tetap melihat wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula hatiku merasa sakit. Gaara lewat di sebelahku sambil menggandeng seorang gadis berambut oranye. Mereka berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Gaara bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku. Dia hanya lewat sambil mendengarkan celotehan gadis yang mengiringinya. Hatiku perih sekali. Aku ingin, ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit hatiku ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan ya!"

"Iya, sampai ketemu besok lagi!"

Ku dengar percakapan singkat siswi dari luar ruangan hampa penuh buku ini. Aku pun melihat dari balik jendela berdebu. Aku jadi iri dengan mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Sementara aku….

Neji bilang dia akan mengantarkan aku menjenguk Tuan Muda hari ini. Dan kebetulan pula Tuan Itachi ada urusan dengan Tuan Besar dan tidak bisa pulang siang ini. Aku bisa lebih lama berada di dekat Tuan Muda untuk merawatnya ketika dia dalam kondisi tidak sehat seperti itu.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi!" panggil Neji padaku dan kemudian dia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan kami berdua melewati lorong sepi menuju keluar sekolah.

"Ne-neji, boleh aku ber-tanya se-sesuatu?" tanyaku ragu dan agak canggung padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Neji balik bertanya padaku tanpa menoleh melirik padaku sedikitpun.

"Te-tentang Mikoto yang kau katakan waktu itu, apa kau be-benar mengenalnya?" Neji agak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku barusan. matanya menatap tidak percaya padaku. Memangnya pertanyaanku tadi salah ya?

"Aku belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, namun mungkin aku bisa ingat sesuatu jika aku pulang ke rumahku," Neji menjawab dengan nada melemah padaku.

"A-aku mengerti," jawabku kecewa. "Lain kali bo-boleh kan, ka-kalau aku ke rumahmu?"

"Jika kau mau, silahkan saja."

Saat itu aku benar – benar merasa lega. Mungkin jika aku pergi ke rumahnya, aku akan tau sedikit hal mengenai hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar.

.

.

Kriiittttt

Neji membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan sampai – sampai menimbulkan suara yang membuatku merinding. Aku tau ini dilakukan agar tidak mengganggu Tuan Muda yang sedang beristirahat namun, sebenarnya ini membuatku ngeri. Ku lirik Tuan Muda yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Wajahnya benar – benar polos. Nampak sama persis dengan wajahnya ketika kecil dahulu. Namun, itu hanya dahulu. Sekarang dia sudah mulai banyak perubahan. Bahkan perubahan yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

Aku pun langsung duduk di sebelah Tuan Muda yang masih tidur. Ku tatap lekat – lekat wajahnya. Pikiranku pun jadi melayang karenanya. Ku sentuh perlahan dahinya. Masih panas.

Hah, kenapa Tuan Muda harus sakit sekarang sih?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke P.O.V<em>

Lagi – lagi mimpi ini. Aku selalu saja terjebak dalam mimpi yang sama setiap harinya. Ini mimpi ketika aku bertemu dengan ibuku. Dan saat aku sadar kalau dia ibuku, dia pasti sudah menghilang digantikan seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang menangis. Memangnya apa hubungan gadis yang menangis itu dengan ibuku?

"Ekh, ada apa ini?" ujarku saat aku terbangun dengan mood yang sedang berantakan. Kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Ada yang memegang dahiku. Dan dia… Hinata?

"Akh, ma-maaf Tu-tuan!" seru Hinata yang langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari dahiku. Tentu saja aku terkejut melihatnya. Sudah berapa lama dia ada di kamarku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku tadi ha-hanya…"

Ku lihat raut wajah Hinata yang ketakutan. Mirip sekali dengan wajah gadis yang menangis di dalam mimpiku. Hatiku mulai luluh dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Lugu, polos, dan terlalu pemalu. Namun, entah mengapa aku mulai menyukai sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Neji dari balik pintu. Dia datang sambil tersenyum ramah dengan membawa toples makanan. Kemudian dia langsung duduk dan memperhatikan kami berdua yang terlihat seperti orang ling lung.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Neji sambil menatap bingung pada kami. Aku menggeleng lemah, sementara Hinata langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan berbalik ke arah lain. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kami yang seperti anak – anak tertangkap basah sedang mencuri apel di kebun orang.

"Oh iya, ini buatmu Hinata," ujar Neji sambil memberikan toples pada Hinata, "Dan ini untukmu Sasuke," ujarnya kemudian sambil memberikan obat padaku. Hah! Dasar Neji, dia memang teman yang baik. Lama – lama aku jadi menyukainya. Namun, hanya suka sebatas teman saja tak lebih. Aku ini kan masih normal. Aku mencoba melihat wajah Hinata yang dari tadi ditutupinya. Dan aku pun tau satu hal. Wajah Hinata benar – benar memerah.

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Me-memangnya ke-napa?"

Aku diam sesaat. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan pada akhirnya tertawa. Hinata agak kaget melihatku tertawa dan mulai terlihat kikuk di depanku.

"Ke-kenapa Tuan Muda ter-tertawa seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan cepat dan intonasi yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin tertawa, itu saja," jawabku tetap sambil tertawa. Aku akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Secepat kilat Hinata menjauh dan memegangi pipinya sendiri. Wajahnya kini semakin merah.

"Hahaha… kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Aku baru sadar kalau ada Neji yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami secara diam – diam. Kali ini, aku pun ikut menutupi wajahku. Rasanya memalukan sekali orang seperti aku melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi pada Hinata. Mungkin karena terlalu lama di asrama yang isinya hanya lelaki aku jadi rindu dengan belaian seorang wanita.

"Aku akan keluar, jadi nikmati saja waktu kalian di sini," ujar Neji yang langsung berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu. Aku hanya diam melihat dia berjalan namun….

"A-aku harus segera pulang ke rumah, jadi Neji bisa kan me-rawat Sa-sa-sa…" kalimat Hinata tak pernah bisa selesai mengucapkan namaku jadi Neji yang sudah tidak sabar berkata, "Sasuke kan?"

Hinata menarik nafas lega dan berkata, "I-iya."

Dan Hinata pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Neji yang kemudian jadi bertiga dengan Naruto yang datang sekitar jam tiga sore.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata P.O.V<em>

Apa – apaan ini? Pipiku terus terasa panas. Padahal sudah lewat satu jam semenjak Tuan Muda memegang pipiku. Kenapa juga Tuan Muda memegang pipiku tadi? Aku semakin tidak mengerti Tuan Muda yang sekarang. Aduh! Gara – gara memikirkan Tuan Muda, jariku jadi teriris. Untung hanya berdarah saja. Huft, tak bisa ku percaya aku jadi terluka sepreti ini hanya karena memikirkan Tuan Muda. Bagaimana jika…

Arghh! Pikiranku terlalu aneh. Aku yakin itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Tuan Muda bisa menjadi pengganti Gaara adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

.

.

"Tu-tuan Besar, ini makanan tuan," ujarku sambil menempatkan piring di meja. Tuan besar langsung menutup laptopnya dan bersiap makan. Di samping laptop itu tergeletak album foto yang kelihatannya menarik. Ku baca tulisan yang terbaca jelas di sampul album tersebut.

Mikoto.

Hmm, jadi Tuan Besar yang terlihat garang ini bisa juga merasa rindu pada Nyonya Besar rupanya. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian aku keluar dari kamar Tuan Besar. Ini sudah malam. Tuan Itachi juga pasti sudah tidur di kamarnya. Seharian ini, Tuan Itachi terlihat sibuk sekali. bahkan dia terlambat menjemputku pulang. keluarga ini benar – benar dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Jika ini hanya cobaan, aku yakin keluarga ini bisa melewatinya.

.

.

Mentari pagi akhirnya muncul kembali. Tuan Besar segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera pergi. Begitu pula Tuan Itachi, dan aku pun harus segera pergi karena aku piket kelas hari ini.

"Hinata, ingat! Aku akan menjemputmu lebih cepat hari ini," ujar Tuan Itachi padaku dan kemudian dia langsung melesat meninggalkanku di depan pintu gerbang. Aku menatapnya dengan kecewa. Hari ini kan, aku ingin menjenguk Tuan Sasuke lagi.

.

.

"Kau datang juga Hinata!" seru Naruto ketika aku sampai di kamar Sasuke. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil kemudian aku segera mendekati Tuan Muda seraya berkata, "A-aku hanya se-sebentar ke sini."

"Kenapa cuma sebentar?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kecewa. Bukan hanya Naruto yang menunjukkan raut wajah menyedihkan itu, Tuan Muda juga begitu. Aku tau wajah kecewa seperti pasti akan muncul jika aku datang namun jika aku sama sekali tidak datang, Tuan Muda akan semakin kecewa.

"Aku harus cepat – cepat pulang karena ada urusan penting," ujarku tanpa berpikir panjang. Bodohnya aku karena telah berbohong dengan berkata demikian karena Tuan Muda pasti akan jadi penasaran.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Tuan Muda. Ternyata tebakanku tepat, dia pasti menanyakan hal itu. Aku segera menutup mulutku karena salah bicara tadi. Namun, aku sudah terlambat.

"Ma-maaf, maksudku tadi-" aku berhenti bicara. Tatapan mata Tuan Muda yang tajam seakan memotong pembicaraanku dengan 'berhentilah berbohong padaku'. Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan namun aku yakin itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Tuan Muda dan Naruto masih menatap tajam padaku. Aku ingin sekali lari dari ruangan ini dan untungnya Neji datang sambil berkata, "Maaf mengganggu kalian," aku menarik nafas lega kemudian Neji memegang pundakku dan berkata, "Ada seseorang yang mencarimu di luar."

Glek!

Aku yakin pasti itu Tuan Itachi, dan jika aku benar, aku harus cepat keluar dari asrama ini. Aku pun berlari menuju pintu namun kemudian aku berhenti sebentar.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Sasuke P.O.V_

Aku menatap heran pada Hinata yang tampak aneh hari ini. Dia berlari namun kemudian berhenti. Pada awalnya ku pikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu namun aku salah. Dia berbalik padaku dan tersenyum kecil kemudian melambaikan tangan sambil menutup pintu. Aku dan Naruto saat itu hanya diam tanpa kata, sementara Neji dengan santainya langsung duduk di dekat jendela. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran. Apa urusan yang dimaksud Hinata tadi? Dan siapa yang mencari Hinata sekarang?

.

.

Aku kini sudah di luar asrama. Neji dan Naruto sudah ku suruh untuk menunggu di dalam kamarku sampai aku kembali.

"Ma-maaf Tuan."

Ekh, itu kan suara Hinata. Tentu saja aku bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah. Aku berjalan tertatih menuju tempat suara itu terdengar. Namun, tiba - tiba kepalaku terasa agak sedikit pusing. Kakiku pun terasa letih untuk berjalan. Aku tidak kuat untuk menemui Hinata sekarang dan aku akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan sebuah bangku taman di dekat pohon rindang.

.

.

"Akh, Tu-Tuan Sasuke sadar!" suara seruan seorang gadis membangunkanku. Aku pun dengan malasnya membuka mataku dan melihat orang kelihatannya tidak asing lagi.

"Minggir Hinata!" ujar orang tersebut sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hendak memejamkan mataku untuk berpura – pura tidur namun orang itu justru membuatku terkejut dengan menempelkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau sakit begini, adikku?"

Aku pun semakin terkejut. Adik? Jadi dia kakakku, Itachi. Aku pun bangkit dari tidurku dan melihat wajahnya yang nampak cemas. Meski dia terlihat cemas di mataku, dia tetap tersenyum ketika aku menatapnya. Hinata yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya juga ikut tersenyum. Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan dari tadi?

"Sasuke," ujar kakakku sambil berjalan sambil tetap memegangi dahiku, "Apa kau mau kembali ke rumah?"

Degg! Sungguh pertanyaan yang sulit ku percaya. Akhirnya ada juga tawaran kembali ke rumah. Dan yang membuatku semakin tidak percaya karena yang mengajakku kembali ke rumah adalah kakakku sendiri.

"Te-tentu saja aku mau!" seruku sambil segera memeluk kakakku. Aku tak peduli kalau saat ini Hinata sedang memperhatikan kami sedang berpelukan atau kakakku yang hendak melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku . . . benar – benar senang saat ini.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

.

..

…

* * *

><p>Rin : "Yei! Satu masalah di keluarga Uchiha akhirnya selesai!" *lompat – lompat kegirangan*<p>

Sasuke : "Kau terlalu berlebihan Rin, masa' aku memeluk kakakku."

Hinata : "Tapi, Sasuke kan jadi terlihat lebih-" *Sasuke siap menyumpal mulut Hinata* *Hinata diam*

Rin : "Hahaha… kalau begitu Sasuke gak keberatan kan kalau aku bikin kamu meluk – meluk ayahmu sendiri?" *dicidori*

Sasuke : "Gak akan aku biarkan kamu bikin cerita aneh seperti itu."

Hinata : *senyum – senyum gaje*

* * *

><p>~ ichsana-hyuuga : ok. Kalau aku bisa nanti gak akan lama – lama updatenya.<p>

~ purple girl : mungkin asal usul Hinata akan terungkap setelah yang berikut ini *plak!*. Maaf, Hinata gak bikin bento, lupa diselipin di ceritanya. Chapter ini sudah cukup panjang belum?

~ ika chan : hmm, yang pasti karena Neji sama Hinata belum pernah ketemu. Di cerita ini, Hinata kayaknya gak akan ketemu lagi dengan ayahnya deh.

~ Miya-hime Nakashinki : what? Sasuke sakit karena kurang makan *plak!* Mungkinkah apa Miya? *jadi penasaran*

~ Lollytha-chan : sekarang udah dilanjutin nih ^^

~ uchihyuu nagisa : Itachi pasti bisa bantulah. Hubungan Hinata dengan Neji itu . . . . .

~ Uwi : aku udah bingung gimana mau bikin mereka greget . . . gomen!

~ azalea : baru beberapa bulan kayaknya *akugakngitunginharinyasih*

~ hanata chan : me too ^^ iya deh. Nanti aku usahakan happy ending. Bentar lagi juga ending kok.

~ OraRi HinaRa : mungkin saja *jawabanyanggakpasti* *plak!* ok, nih sudah ku update…

~ Nerazzuri : aku sudah update, tapi aku gak tau chapter ini termasuk seru atau gak… tapi semoga saja tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


	9. Akhir yang Ku Tunggu

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Pairing** : SasuHina

Warning : typo menyebar rata di mana – mana, gaje, OOC, dan masih banyak yang lain gara – gara gak sempat ngedit.

**Sumarry** : Sasuke berubah menjadi menyebalkan semenjak ibunya meninggal. Mungkinkah hal itu akan berubah jika seorang gadis pelayan di rumahnya seperti Hinata terus menyemangatinya? Meskipun terkadang hatinya selalu tersakiti?

* * *

><p>Yipie! Chapter ending akhirnya selesai diketik. Ku harap, para readers tidak kecewa dengan endingnya ya. Awalnya mau dibikin sad ending, namun kasian banget para tokohnya terutama Hinata. Dari awal Hinata sudah banyak menderita sampai – sampai aku lupa yang sebenarnya mau dibikin menderita itu Sasuke.<p>

Aku sudah berusaha membuat chapter ini update cepat namun apa boleh buat, aku bingung gimana mau menyelesaikannya. Oh iya, terima kasih buat semua readers yang telah sudi mereview fic ku ini ya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Title: Tuan Muda Uchiha**

...

**Bagian Sembilan : Akhir yang Ku Tunggu.**

..

.

"Hinata!" seru Tuan Besar padaku, "Apa kau benar – benar yakin kalau kau sudah memaafkan Sasuke?"

Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "I-iya, Tu-Tuan Sasuke sudah jadi orang yang le-lebih baik se-karang."

Tuan Besar melihatku dengan tajam, mungkin ia ragu dengan kata – kataku barusan namun aku akan tunjukkan bahwa ucapanku tadi bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Dan pada akhirnya Tuan Besar berhenti menatapku dan kembali memperhatikan laptopnya.

"Hinata, aku percaya kalau ucapanmu tadi benar."

"Ja-jadi Tuan Sasuke di-perbolehkan untuk kembali ke rumah lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku gembira sekali ketika mendengar keputusan Tuan Besar saat itu. Kini Tuan Sasuke pasti akan sembuh dari penyakitnya karena kini dia berada di tempat semua orang akan merawatnya. Lagi pula hubungan keluarga ini mulai terlihat akur satu sama lain.

Huh, aku terlalu gembira sampai – sampai ak lupa kalau persediaan makanan untuk minggu ini sudah habis. Mungkin lebih baik aku segera pergi ke pasar membeli bahan – bahan makanan.

.

.

.

Pasar ini sebenarnya rawan oleh pencuri dan pencopet namun ku rasa tak kan ada yang mau merampas barang dariku. Lagi pula yang aku beli hanya sekumpulan sayur – sayuran dan obat untuk Tuan Sasuke, bukannya perhiasan emas dan permata. Jadi mana mungkin pencopet mau mengambilnya.

"Hinata!"

Aku pun mencari seseorang yang memanggil namaku di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang kian kemari. Suara itu memanggilku berkali – kali, namun aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan orang yan memanggilku. Dan pada akhirnya….

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Akh, Ne-neji? A-aku tadi sedang mencari orang ya-yang memanggilku."

"Yang memanggilmu itu tadi aku," ujarnya dengan santai padaku yang terkejut dan merasa agak malu karena tadi sempat terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Namun saat Neji tersenyum padaku, aku merasa lebih tenang.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanya Neji mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"A-aku sedang mem-membeli persediaan ma-kanan,"

"Oh, mau ikut aku ke rumahku sebentar?" ajaknya padaku. Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya. Sudah lama aku ingin melihat rumahnya dan menyelidiki hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

.

.

Rumah Neji ternyata cukup sederhana. Meski begitu rumah ini benar – benar nyaman dan tenang. Suasana yang menyejukkan hati bagiku karena di rumah keluarga Uchiha suasana seperti jarang terjadi kecuali ketika semua anggota keluarga tersebut sedang pergi dari rumah.

Aku melihat – lihat barang – barang di rumah tersebut, mungkin saja ada barang milik Nyonya Besar yang dulu juga pernah diperlihatkannya padaku. Namun, rumah ini tak punya sedikitpun kenangan mengenai Nyonya Besar. Ini mengecewakan buatku.

Eh, apa itu yang ada di atas meja?

Ini adalah album foto yang hampir sama dengan punya Tuan Besar. Mungkin saja ini memang album yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Tuan Besar. Namun, tak ada tulisan Mikoto di sampul depannya. Tulisan yang ada justru Hizashi

Siapa Hizashi?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, eh? Ada apa denganmu?" Neji menatap bingung padaku yang mungkin terlihat aneh ketika melihat – lihat semua foto tersebut.

"Ne-neji, ini siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan salah satu foto.

"Oh, itu ayahku"

"Be-begitu ya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-awalnya ku pikir, i-itu adalah a-ayahku."

Aku pun menjelaskan semua kisahku dengan ayahku dulu. Termasuk juga di dalamnya Nyonya Besar. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Mikoto dan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Sasuke sekarang. semua aku ceritakan padanya. Berharap agar Neji bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang Nyonya Besar. Namun kelihatannya, Neji tidak mengingat apa pun walau aku sudah bercerita sampai akhir.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kehidupanmu ternyata sesulit itu," ujarnya dengan iba setelah aku berhenti bercerita. Aku pun hanya tertunduk lesu dan menenangkan perasaanku. Sebenarnya menceritakana kembali semua penderitaanku termasuk hal yang paling ku benci namun mungkin memang seharusnya aku bercerita.

"Oh iya, aku belum tau siapa namamu lengkapmu. Bisa kau beritahu namamu?"

Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian aku berkata, "Hyuga Hinata."

Setelah aku mengenalkan namaku, Neji langsung menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Aku pun langsung bertanya dengan polos padanya, "A-ada apa?"

"Hyuga?" ujarnya mengulangi dan aku mengangguk padanya. Neji kembali diam kemudian dia kembali berkata dengan suara yang terdengar serak, "Nama margaku juga Hyuga."

.

.

Pertemuan dengan Neji ketika itu terus terlintas di pikiranku. Aku dan Neji itu apa? Kenapa marga kami sama? Ini malah semakin rumit. Hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar saja masih belum bisa dijelaskan, sekarang hubungannya denganku menambah rumit semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

Tapi, jika aku berhasil menemukan hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar, mungkin menemukan hubungan antara dia dan aku akan lebih mudah. Oh iya, Hizashi yang ada di album fotonya itu siapa ya?

"Akhh!" aduh, kakiku tersandung. Sial sekali aku, padahal aku mau membawakan makanan ke kamar Tuan Itachi namun aku malah menjatuhkan semua makanannya. Padahal kan, kamar Tuan Itachi tinggal dua langkah lagi.

Aku harus membawakan lagi. Dan kali in aku harus berkonsentrasi agar tidak menjatuhkan makanannya lagi. Dan aku pun mengambil satu porsi untuk Tuan Itachi. Kali ini aku berhati – hati ketika melewati tangga dan berusaha agar aku tidak tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri.

Aku pun sampai di depan kamar Tuan Itachi. Aku mengetuk pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil berkata, "Tu-Tuan, i-ini makan mal-"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Bukan Tuan Itachi yang ada di kamar tersebut namun yang ada di kamar tersebut adalah Tuan Sasuke. Mau apa Tuan Sasuke di dalam sini? Tuan Itachi pasti bisa marah jika tau Tuan Sasuke sembarangan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti datang kemari."

"A-apa ma-ksud Tuan?" tanyaku lugu dan gugup.

Aku menjauh dari Tuan Muda sekitar tiga langkah namun Tuan Muda justru mendekatiku. Ini membingungkan buatku. Apa Tuan Muda mengigau ya? Namun mana mungkin mengigau dengan mata terbuka. Mengigau itu kan dalam keadaan tidur.

"Hinata, sudah lama aku tidak mendekati seorang gadis selama aku berada di asrama. Jadi-"

Aku pun menutup mataku berharap semua ini hanya ilusi semata dan….

"Hinata, aku minta jus ini ya."

Ah, aku membuka kembali mataku dan melihat Tuan Muda yang sedang minum jus dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Tuan Itachi. Aku terduduk dan menempatkan nampan yang tinggal berisi mangkok sop dan piring berisi nasi dan ikan.

Pipiku agak panas. Tidak, ini memang panas. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya panas namun aku tidak tau jelas apa itu. Ku harap ini bukanlah pertanda buruk.

Aku keluar dari kamar Tuan Itachi dan hendak berjalan menuju dapur kembali. Di dekat jendela aku melihat Tuan Sasuke menatap bintang. Wajahnya begitu polos. Lagi – lagi aku terhipotis oleh wajahnya yang polos itu. Aku pun menampar pipiku yang selalu terasa panas. Sakit. Tapi biarlah dari pada hatiku tersiksa.

.

.

"Tu-Tuan Be-sar," ujarku sambil membuka pintu kamar Tuan Besar namun yang temukan hanyalah kehampaan. Tuan Besar mungkin sudah pergi bekerja. Akhir – akhir ini Tuan Besar bangun lebih pagi dari pada aku. Mungkin karena di ancam kebangkrutan, Tuan Besar jadi lebih sibuk dari pada yang dahulu. Padahal ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada Tuan Besar hari ini.

Dari pada aku berdiam diri di dalam kamar Tuan Besar lebih baik aku pergi ke dapur dan memasak untuk Tuan Itachi dan Tuan Sasuke. Mereka pasti belum bangun kalau matahari belum terlihat muncul. Aku akan masak makanan yang mereka sukai hari ini. Karena hari ini, aku akan pergi agak lama ke rumah Neji untuk menanyakan siapa Hizashi.

"Hinata!"

"Eh, a-ada apa Tu-tuan?" ujarku ketika melihat Tuan Sasuke yang tiba – tiba mengagetkanku. Wajahnya terlihat kusut sekali. kalau bangun tidur memang selalu begini. Mungkin Tuan Mudaku ini bertemu kembali dengan ibunya di alam mimpi. Kasihan.

"Bisa kau bantu aku membereskan kamarku hari ini?"

"Ka-kamar yang mana? Se-mua ka-kamar su-dah ku beres-kan," ujarku dengan nada bingung.

"Tadi kakakku bilang ada satu kamar yang ingin di bereskannya namun hari ini dia akan telat pulang ke rumah jadi dia menyuruh kita yang membereskannya," jelas Tuan Sasuke padaku sambil sedikit mengeluh pada kakaknya.

Aku hanya mendengarkan setiap ucapan Tuan Sasuke sambil sesekali memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang agak kusut pagi ini. Tidurnya pasti tidak nyenyak, mudah sekali ditebak.

"Hinata, kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Tuan Muda sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mukaku. Aku segera mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat wajah Tuan Muda yang sedang menatapku bingung. Kemudian Tuan Muda tertawa.

"Hah, ke-kenapa Tu-Tuan Muda ter-tawa?" tanyaku gugup dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat masak.

Tuan muda semakin keras tertawa. Padahal dia masih sakit namun dia terlihat seperti sudah sehat saja. Ini mengingatkanku pada Tuan Mudaku ketika dia masih kecil. Sifat Tuan Muda yang polos ketika masih kecil mungkin masih tertinggal di dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang dari tadi kau pikirkan hah?" tanya Tuan Muda sambil menahan tawanya. Wajahku kembali memanas. Ingin sekali aku menampar wajahku sendiri namun rasa tidak enak kalau menampar diri sendiri di depan orang lain.

"Hinata, hari ini kita pergi sekolah sama – sama ya," pinta Tuan Muda kemudian langsung keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali. Aku hanya melongo melihat Tuan Muda. Baru kali ini aku ditawari pergi bersama – sama padahal dulunya aku dipaksa pergi dan pulang sendiri. Bahkan hanya saat Tuan Sasuke di asrama, Tuan Itachi sering menjemputiku pulang dari sekolah.

Keluarga ini sebenarnya baik, namun tidak mau menunjukkan kebaikannya pada semua orang.

.

.

"Ne-Neji!" panggilku sambil berlari terburu – buru berusaha mengerjarnya yang sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Aku pun memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan nafas yang mulai terengah – engah dan untungnya Neji mendengar dan menoleh padaku dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan hadapannya dan aku pun memulai pembicaraan dengannya dengan kata – kata yang tidak penting, "Neji baik - baik saja kan?"

"Yang harusnya ditanyai begitu justru harusnya kamu bukan aku," jawabnya membuatku kecewa untuk bicara lagi. Namun aku tau, dia berkata seperti karena peduli dengan keadaanku bukan karena ingin mencelaku.

"Aku baik – baik saja kok," jawabku padahal dia tidak bertanya, kemudian aku mulai mengatakan apa maksud kedatanganku menjenguknya, "Neji, apa aku boleh ke rumahmu lagi?"

Neji terlihat berpikir dan kemudian menatap wajahku lalu berkata, "Sore ini mungkin aku akan ke rumahku sebentar. Tapi, apa kau punya waktu luang sore ini?"

"A-aku akan usaha-kan, so-sore ini aku akan ikut ke rumahmu," ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya. Dan Neji kemudian tersenyum balik lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Bagiku itu adalah caranya ingin mengatakan sampai jumpa. Maka aku pun melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hinata! Aku dari tadi mencarimu kemana – mana tau," ujar Tuan Sasuke mengagetkanku sambil tetap mengeluh membicarakan betapa lelahnya dia mencariku. Karena kelelahan, aku pun mengajak Tuan Muda duduk sebentar di bawah pohon rindang. Istirahat kali ini akan lama karena guru – guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Setidaknya cukup untuk Tuan Sasuke istirahat.

Ku lirik Tuan Muda yang terlihat sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sambil menempatkan tangan di dahinya. Terlihat benar – benar lelah, apa saja yang membuatnya lelah seharian di sekolah ini. Dasar Tuan Mudaku ini. Meski masih sakit namun tetap saja keras kepala.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan dariku, Hinata?" tanya Tuan Muda sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku jadi super blushing gara – gara itu. Kenapa Tuan Muda harus bertannya seperti itu saat aku sedang memikirkannya. Apa mungkin Tuan Muda tau kalau aku sedang memikirkannya saat ini?

"Hinata!" seru lagi padaku yang terdiam menahan semua perasaan yang campur aduk menjadi satu dalam hatiku. Di satu sisi aku ingin sekali berbohong padanya dan berkata 'aku bukan memperhatikan Tuan kok, aku hanya memperhatikan rumput di samping Tuan' namun di sisi lain aku takut berbohong.

Tuan muda pun bangkit sambil tersenyum puas kemudian berkata padaku, "Ingat ya, sepulang sekolah nanti bantu aku."

Aku hanya diam dan menatap punggung Tuan Muda yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang tertutupi dinding kelas. Andai Tuan Muda mengerti akan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Jujur, jantungku berdetak tak karuan setiap kali Tuan Muda tersenyum sambil menatapku. Namun, apa Tuan Muda juga sering berdetak tak karuan tiap kali ada di dekatku ya?

.

.

Aku sudah menunggu Tuan Muda yang dari tadi tidak muncul di tangga rumah besar ini. Benar – benar membosankan jika harus menunggu seperti ini. Lebih baik dari tadi aku ke pasar dulu mencari kopi Tuan Besar untuk persediaan minggu depan. Hah, namun aku suah telanjur menungu di sini. Tuan Muda tadi berkat akan segera kembali namun sudah lewat dua jam Tuan Muda belum juga kembali. Sejauh apa tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Tuan Muda sih?

Trrrrrrrrr! Oh, handphone-ku berbunyi. Mungkinkah Tuan Itachi yang menelpon untuk menyuruhku membereskan kamar secepatnya. Namun, aku ternyata salah. Kali ini Tuan Sasuke yang menelponku.

"Ha-halo?" ucapku sambil menempatkan handpone di dekat telingaku.

"Kau masih menungguku Hinata?" tanya Tuan Muda seakan dia tidak tau apa yang dari tadi aku lakukan selama di rumah.

"A-aku menunggu Tuan da-ri tadi, ka-kapan Tuan Muda datang?" tanyaku balik setelah puas mengeluh padanya. Dan kudengar Tuan Muda tertawa sambil berkata, "Kau pergi saja dahulu aku akan kembali malam ini karena ada yang sedang ku tunggu."

Karena kesal aku pun mematikan sambungan telepon dan memandang langit biru melalui jendela. Masih lama menunggu malam. Langit saja masih membiarkan sang surya untuk bertengger di atas sana. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Neji yang pasti sedang bersiap – siap akan menjenguk rumahnya walau hanya sebentar saja.

.

.

"Neji! A-pa kau akan pergi se-karang?" tanyaku ketika aku sampai di asrama dan melihat Neji sedang berjalan – jalan di sekitar taman. Neji tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tetap berjalan. Aku yang merasa tidak diperhatikan olehnya menyusulnya dan ketika aku berada cukup dekat dengannya aku bertanya kembali, "Kau akan pergi hari ini kan?"

Neji melihatku seraya berkata, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Apa mungkin dia tau tujuanku ingin ke rumahnya? Tapi yang benar saja. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Wajahnya menunjukkan suatu keseriusan padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa tertunduk ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Namun pada akhirnya aku memaksakan diriku untuk berkata, "A da barangku yang tertinggal di rumahmu ketika kemarin aku ke sana."

Aku tau aku berbohong, namun kali ini aku sedang terjepit. Mana mungkin aku akan mengatakan bahwa tujuanku ke rumahnya untuk mencari tahu hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar. Itu akan membuatku semakin terjepit.

"Kau saja yang ke rumahku," ujarnya sambil memberiku sebuah kunci, "saat ini ada sesuatu yang ku tunggu," setelah berkata demikian Neji kembali berjalan dan meninggalkanku yang memegang erat kunci rumahnya.

Aku memang tak mengerti akan sikapnya namun semua kebingunganku saat ini tidak perlu ku risaukan karena aku telah memegang kunci rumahnya dan ini akan sangat mudah. Aku hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam rumahnya kemudian aku mencari semua barang yang ada hubungannya dengan Nyonya Besar.

.

.

Aku pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Neji. Suasana tenang selalu terasa setiap kali aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam. Saking tenangnya aku lupa pada hal yang mestinya aku cari. Aku baru sadar ketika aku melihat sebuah album tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Aku ingat, itu kan album yang kemarin. Aku pun dengan cepat mengambil album tersebut dan membacanya. Dan dengan cepat pula aku terkejut karenanya. Hizashi ternyata mirip dengan ayahku.

Aku menempatkan kembali album tersebut dan mencari barang lainnya. Aku sembarangan memasuki kamar dan pada akhirnya aku memasuki kamar seseorang yang mungkin saja pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita dan mungkin saja itu adalah ibu Neji. Aku memasuki dengan langkah kaki yang perlahan. Aku takut kalau aku salah pijak dan membuat Neji bertanya – tanya padaku, apa yang aku lakukan di kamar ibunya.

Dan aku kelihatannya beruntung di kamar ini. Sebuah catatan sang ibu ternyata tertinggal di sini. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu dan menemukan bahwa salah satu halamannya berisi sebuah foto keluarga. Di sini ada Neji, seseorang yang mirip ayahku dan seorang wanita yang mungkin adalah pemilik buku ini. Dan kalau saja aku tak teliti melihat halaman selanjutnya, aku tak kan pernah tau sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan ini. Ayahku dan seseorang yang bernama Hizashi bersalaman tangan di depan rumahku dahulu.

Kini aku tau, ayahku dan Hizashi adalah seorang saudara kembar. Dan hal lain yang ku ketahui, Hizashi adalah ayah Neji. Pantas saja mataku dan mata Neji terlihat sama. Kami ternyata sepupu. Mungkin Neji pun tak tau mengenai hal ini, namun ku rasa dia pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Setidaknya satu misteri tentang hubungan keluarga yang hilang sudah dipecahkan.

Satu misteri lagi, dan misteri kali ini semuanya hanya berhubungan dengan satu orang. Nyonya Besar. Aku ingin sekali mencari petunjuk lain namun aku sudah tak punya waktu. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Meski begitu aku masih menyempatkan diriku membaca halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut. Sayangnya halaman terakhir sudah lepas berceceran dan tak terkumpul kembali. Mungkin saat Neji masih kecil dia menyobekkan buku ini dan ibunya tidak mampu mengumpulkan semuanya.

Trrrrrrr! Akh, Tuan Muda lagi. Aku pasti benar – benar terlambat. Aku harus bergegas dan berlari menuju halte, semoga saja ada bis yang akan berhenti dan mengantarku sampai ke rumah dengan cepat. Aku pun tak menjawab telepon dari Tuan Muda. Aku tau apa yang akan dikatakan atau lebih tepatnya ditanyakan olehnya. Dari pada aku harus berbohong lagi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

.

.

"Ma-maaf Tuan!" seruku sambil berlari menuju tangga.

"Oh, jadi kita mengajak Hinata juga ya?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang berat berdiri di belakang Tuan Muda. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Itu bukan suara Tuan Besar ataupun Tuan Itachi dan jika didengar dari kalimat yang digunakannya, sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau aku seorang pembantu di sini.

"Iya," ujar Tuan Muda pada seseorang di belakangnya, "Hinata, ayo!"

Setelah Tuan Muda berkata demikian, aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan melihat bahwa yang dibelakang Tuan Muda adalah Neji. Aku hampir saja tercekat dan tidak bisa bernafas karena terkejut. Namun, aku berusaha tampil seperti biasa.

Kami bertiga pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah kamar di atas loteng. Kamar ini benar – benar kotor, tentu saja karena jarang dibersihkan. Jujur, aku tidak tau kalau ada kamar seperti ini di rumah ini. Baru kali ini aku tau dan baru kali ini aku membersihkannya.

"Hmm, kamar ini dulunya milik siapa?" tanya Neji sambil tetap membersihkan meja yang debunya sudah tebal.

"Ini dulunya kamar ibuku. Tapi ketika kakakku lahir, ibuku lebih sering tidur di lantai bawah karena kakakku sering bangun malam – malam," jelas Tuan Sasuke sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya agar debu tidak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ketika mendengar kata 'ibuku' dari Tuan Sasuke, aku dengan cepat berpikir, pasti banyak barang milik Nyonya Besar yang dapat ku jadikan petunjuk untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungan keluarga yang memusingkan ini.

Karena aku begitu semangat ingin mencari barang – barang di sekitar kamar ini untuk ku jadikan petunjuk, tanpa terasa pekerjaan beres – beres di kamar ini selesai dengan cepat. Bahkan Neji sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia telah membersihkan meja tiga kali. Aku pun jadi tertawa kecil ketika melihat Neji seperti itu.

"Hatchi!" akhirnya terdengar juga suara bersin – bersin dari Tuan Muda. Keadaannya kan kurang sehat namun dia ingin membersihkan kamar yang debunya tebal begini. Neji pun segera keluar dengan alasan akan mencari obat penghilang bersin – bersin miliknya yang ditinggalkan di dalam tasnya.

Kini hanya aku dengan Tuan Sasuke di dalam kamar ini. Aku ingin sekali Tuan Mudaku ini meninggalkanku agar aku bisa leluasa memeriksa kamar ini, namun apa boleh buat. Aku harus bersabar menunggu hari esok saat aku bisa kemari lagi ke sini.

"Hinata, bisa bantu aku. Kepalaku agak sakit nih," pinta Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. Aku yang merasa kasihan pada Tuan Muda pun mendekatinya dengan harapan bisa membantunya. Namun aku malah terpeleset gara – gara berjalan sambil memikirkan petunjuk di kamar ini.

"Aduh," keluhku saat aku terjatuh.

"Hinata," panggil Tuan Muda lirih padaku. Dan saat aku tersadar, aku benar – benar merasa terkejut. Aku kini sedang menindih Tuan Muda dan Tuan Muda kelihatannya juga cukup terkejut. Aku sebenarnya ingin segera bangkit dan menjauh dari Tuan Muda. Namun sayangnya, kakiku tersangkut dan terlilit kumpulan seprei yang telah dikumpulkan Neji barusan.

"Akh!" rintihku ketika badanku ditarik Tuan Muda. Benar – benar sulit ku percaya. Tuan Muda menciumku? Mencium di bibir?

Aku tak bisa berkutik lagi karena Tuan Muda telah memeluk erat badanku. Aku tak bisa meminta Tuan Muda untuk melepaskanku, karena itulah aku hanya bisa menikmati apa yang telah diberikannya padaku malam ini. Dan mungkin ini jugalah yang tengah dirasakan Tuan Muda.

aku pun memejamkan mataku, berusaha memberikan apa pun sebisaku pada Tuan Muda. Baru kali ini aku bisa merasakan bahwa bibir Tuan Muda begitu hangat. Bahkan karena kehangatannya, suhu badanku juga ikut hangat. Darahku rasanya sudah mendidih karenanya. Jantungku terus berdetak kencang dan membuatku semakin gugup. Wajahku kini benar – benar memerah karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Namun semua perasaan malu itu aku singkirkan dari hatiku.

Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat bahwa Tuan Muda juga telah membuka matanya. Maka, kami pun berhenti berciuman. Masih ada rasa malu – malu dalam diriku dan aku yakin Tuan Muda pun begitu. Kami tidak saling menatap satu sama lain kurang lebih selama 5 menit. Namun, setelah itu Tuan Muda langsung menatap mataku. Aku hanya menunduk ketika ditatap seperti itu. Tuan Muda kemudian berkata dengan perlahan di dekat telingaku, "Terima kasih selama ini kau telah menemaniku menggantikan posisi ibuku."

Malam ini, benar – benar malam yang tak bisa kupercaya. Tuan Muda sekarang mengaku bahwa aku ini pengganti Nyonya Besar, namun dia tidak marah padaku. Ku rasa, Tuan Muda akan bersikap lebih baik padaku mulai sekarang.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.._

_The End_

.

..

Neji : "Nanggung amat tuh ending."

Rin : "Lha, kamu maunya gimana?"

Neji : "Jelasin dulu lah misteri tentang Nyonya Besar."

Rin: "Gak usah deh, nanti kalau ketahuan Hinata dengan Sasuke ternyata sepupu mereka gak bisa menikah nantinya." *plak!*

Hinata : "Rin, kami kan belum akan menikah."

Rin : "Bisa saja suatu saat nanti kalian beneran menikah."

Sasuke : *diam seribu bahasa* 'mereka lagi ngomongin apa?'

- purple girl : makasih buat semangat dan masukkannya ya. soal urusan ekonomi keluarga Uchiha pasti bisa bangkit lagi kalau Sasuke sudah di rumah, karena biaya makan dan biaya bulanan asrama Sasuke kan ga perlu dibayar lagi. Pasti bisalah kalau untuk hemat – hemat dikit. Lagian ka nada Itachi ^^

- uchihyuu nagisa : whoa! Untung saja aku cuma bikin meluk. Misterinya belum terpecahkan semua sih, tapi mungkin lebih baik seperti ini sajalah.

- OraRi HinaRa : hahahha! Ini sudah di update lagi

- moist fla : makasih banyak buat semua semangatnya ya ^_^

- Lollytha-chan : done. Udah di update nih :D

- Uchihakagamie : wah, padahal ku pikir ficku selalu lama updatenya.

- Nerazzuri : waduh, senengnya kalau ada yang gregetan *gubrak!*

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I love everyone, because everyone is friends for me_

.

,

.

**RnR** please


End file.
